Finding Home Part 2
by AA Lover
Summary: AU. With Ashley in his life, how will the rest of Andros' life play out? Will they make it or will they be pulled apart by things outside their control?
1. Ch 1 Come Back to Us

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Reviews from Ch. 30 Finding Home Part 1:_

_JasonLeeScottFan: I wanted to draw out the Zhane/Karone moment but I just couldn't seem to figure out how to make it sound right. Hope you like this chapter._

_Vampire's Heartache: Here's the second part. Hope you like it._

_CrystinaLuciaKarah: Here's the first chapter to the next part.  
_

Ch. 1 Come Back to Us

Two and a half weeks later tensions were still running high on the Megaship. While Andros, Ashley, Karone, and Zhane were spending every waking hour that they weren't fighting looking for ways to get Ajax and Bella back the others were still voicing their complaints rather loudly. Andros was still delaying telling Alden because not only was he worried Alden would get his hopes up but, if he were completely honest with himself, he knew his uncle would be worrying about him and Andros wasn't sure he could handle another person watching his every move.

Andros and Karone were beginning to worry about their parents' safety because they hadn't come down for the last four battles. It had surprised them when their parents had attacked the day after Andros had discovered who they truly were but they had noticed that they seemed to be holding back. Neither Andros nor Karone knew whether to see it as something good or bad but they were siding with bad just to be safe.

"What are we going to do, Andros?" Karone questioned. "We have to get through to them before Dark Specter does something to them."

"I know," Andros replied, continuing to stare at the screen in front of him, "but I don't think Dark Specter will do anything to them. They still don't know who they are, who we are, and I doubt they'll just believe us. What we need…"

Before he could finish DECA interrupted, "There is an incoming transmission from an unknown source." Andros quickly opened the transmission, surprised to find that it was a written note.

'Glad to see you finally figured it out, Red Ranger,' the note began. 'Sorry to tell you but you will never get them back. Dark Specter's power over them runs much deeper that their memories of you and your sister.' Once he finished reading the note he slammed his fist into the console in front of him.

Meanwhile, on the Dark Fortress, the environment was getting more and more hostile. Darkonda felt that they were losing their hold on Ajax and Bella and while Ecliptor thought it was true, he argued with Dark Specter that they were just plotting the largest takeover the universe had ever seen.

"Are you absolutely sure your feeling is right?" Dagomar questioned for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Like I told you before the last battle we went down for," Dahana began, "I know that our children," she pointed to the pictures in her locket, "are not dead. They are the red and purple rangers." They had been discussing, for several weeks, about visions they had been having. In the visions they were married and had a handsome son and a beautiful daughter, named Andros and Karone. It hadn't been long before they began remembering things like getting Andros back and their children getting their morphers.

"Why would the lie to us like this?" Dagomar asked, although he already knew the answer. Without the lies they wouldn't have stayed in the beginning when they couldn't remember who they were. Then Dark Specter wouldn't have been able to convince them that being evil was the only way to get the Power Rangers back for killing their children.

"We have to find a way to make this right," Dahana announced. "We have to let them know that we know the truth. We have to make up for the pain we've caused them." She stopped talking when she heard footsteps approaching the door.

The door swung open and Darkonda stated, "Dark Specter is requesting your presence." Tensions were running high as they walked onto the Bridge. Every Quantron was at complete attention, fearing that they would be destroyed for simply moving. They stopped in front of the viewing screen and watched as it came to life. "Dark Specter, my lord, I have brought the traitors before you."

"Darkonda!" Dark Specter bellowed. "I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself. I have been told by a very reliable source that Dagomar and Dahana have a plan to take over the entire universe. Is this true?"

"It is, my lord," Dagomar replied. "It will take time for it to work fully but we will begin immediately."

"Dark Specter," Darkonda began, "you can't possibly believe them. They're just trying to fool you. We should eliminate…" The explosion that followed shook the Dark Fortress and Dagomar slowly lowered his weapon.

"I am sorry, my lord," he apologized. "I feel as though Darkonda is the one that is trying to fool you but I know that you are already watching him closely."

"You are correct," he answered. "I expect to hear of progress soon." With that the screen went black and everyone returned to their normal duties.

"Ecliptor," Dagomar began, "we need you to follow us to our quarters." They walked away from the group and once the door was securely locked behind them he continued, "In order for us to set our plan in motion we need a secure a private computer in here. I don't want anyone but Dahana and myself to be able to access it. Can you do that?" Ecliptor nodded his head once and left them alone. "I think that Ecliptor's really trying to help us. I just hope no one gets suspicious."

"Why do we need a private computer?" Dahana questioned. She figured it was a way for them to get things to their children but what things she wasn't completely sure.

"All the battle plans that Dark Specter let us in on," Dagomar began, "we're going to send them to the rangers. We have to give them time to prepare. We can't let them get hurt again because of us. Plus, it also gives us a way to tell them that we know who we are." Dahana nodded and they began looking through battle plans to find the ones they needed to send their children.

Back on the Megaship, T.J., Carlos, and Cassie had cornered the four other teens on the Bridge. They were trying to convince them to stop trying to get their parents back and concentrate on their true mission, saving Zordon, but it wasn't working out so well.

"We really don't care if you guys are against us or not," Andros began, trying hard to keep his temper in check, "but I have been searching for my parents to long to stop now. I swore long ago that I wouldn't stop until we found them and now that we have I'm not stopping until they're back where they belong."

"Andros," T.J. started, trying to keep from being to harsh, "you need to face the truth. Your parents aren't there anymore. They're gone. Only Dagomar and Dahana remain." Zhane was barely fast enough to stop Andros before he punched T.J. He pushed Andros behind him but waited until Karone and Ashley had a hold of him before he let go.

He then turned to his other teammates and stated, "If you want to stay in one piece I suggest you leave now. I won't stop him next time. You have no right to judge them so I suggest you don't. Oh, and if I were you I'd leave this room now." They took his warning seriously and hurried off the Bridge. Once they felt the others were far enough away Ashley and Karone released Andros.

"You should've let me hit him," Andros told them, beginning to pace in front of the viewing screen.

"Dros, you know we can't do that," Karone replied. "If we let you hit him we'd at least have one ranger out of commission and with the way Dark Specter's attacking we can't take the chance." Before anyone could reply a console beside Andros beeped. They all quickly surrounded the console, recognizing it as the communications console, and Andros typed in his pass code.

The screen came to like and the computer began downloading the files that had been sent. What seemed like an eternity later the computer finally showed it was finished and Andros quickly opened the first file. They were all shocked when a letter popped up on the screen. It read:

'We don't have time to say much. We know the truth and we know that you are our children. We must stay here for now, so we can make up for the hurt we've caused you. In the other files you will find battle plans. These are what we know are going to happen. If we get anymore we will send them to you. We love you.'

Andros, for the first time since his parents' kidnapping, felt like they actually had a chance at getting their parents back. He quickly printed out the battle plans and looked over them to find the best way for his team to come out the winners.

"Okay," Andros began with happiness in his voice that hadn't been there since he's found out who his parents truly were, "we have to find a way to get the others to follow these plans. We can't tell them where they came from or they'll never follow it."

"Just say you came up with it while watching battle footage or something," Ashley suggested. "I mean, it's kinda the truth. You did come up with it." Andros smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Just as he was about to kiss her he felt someone wrap around his leg.

"That's my mommy," Brytan told him. "You no kiss her." Everyone laughed as Ashley picked her son up.

"Brytan," she began through her laughter, "I love your Daddy too. I like kissing him." Brytan shook his head and pointed to himself.

"You love me more," he explained. "You not give him my kisses." Ashley nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before sending him off to play. Andros smiled after his son and quickly stole a kiss from Ashley. Finally, things were looking up.

For the next month they continued to get help from their parents and even though the other rangers eventually figured out where the information was coming from they had to admit that it was helping. Andros, Karone, Zhane, and Ashley had then received an apology from the others and now they were all working toward the same goal, getting Ajax and Bella back.

Finally, after three and a half days of discussing they came up with a plausible plan to get Ajax and Bella away from Dark Specter. They waited until they began receiving a transmission from them and quickly sent them one, hoping that their message would be disguised by the out going transmission. They quickly received a message telling them that Bella and Ajax were ready and with a few modifications to their original plans.

For the next three and a half days, waiting for the next fight, Andros was going over and over their plan to get his and Karone's parents back. When the battle finally came they were all excited because Andros wouldn't' be driving them up the wall about it anymore. They teleported sown to the surface and saw everyone that was supposed to be there. Very carefully they put their plan in motion. T.J., Carlos, and Cassie went at Ajax and Bella while the other four took care of the Quantrons. They figured Dark Specter would be less suspicious if the other three 'attacked' Ajax and Bella and there fore would be less likely to send down more help.

Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone slowly pushed the Quantrons away from the others so they could put the next stage of their plan into action. As soon as they were far enough away they heard the weapon fire begin and knew they had exactly five minutes to get rid of the Quantrons and get to the Megaship. They heard the others call for their weapons and Andros smiled. They were close, so close, to having their parents back. As soon as the Quantrons disappeared he turned long enough to see the net close around his parents and then teleported to the ship. When the Bridge materialized around him he launched himself into his mother's arms, seeing as Karone was already in their father's.

"Dark Specter's not going to be happy," Ajax stated when Karone pulled away.

"Don't worry about him," Andros replied. "We've already taken care of that. At least for a little while." To take care of Dark Specter's original concerns, they had use some special equipment from KO-35 to make clones of Ajax and Bella. They had also made sure that Dark Specter saw a major explosion and the two 'bodies'. Andros was hoping that it would throw Dark Specter off for a while. "Oh, I almost forgot, there's someone I would like you to meet." He waited until they had changed clothes and then brought his son into the room. "Brytan, these are your Nana and Papaw. Mom, Dad, this is you grandson, Demetrius Brytan."

Bella cautiously help her arms out to the little boy in her son's arms and smiled as he reached out to her. She took Brytan in her arms and tried to memorize every feature of his face. She noticed that Ajax was still standing to the side and that he and her son had yet to hug or anything. She handed Brytan over to Karone and turned to her husband. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the other side of the Bridge.

"Why haven't you said hello to your son?" She asked quietly. "I know what you told him but we both know that's a lie. He'll understand but you can't expect for him to if you're not honest with him." Ajax nodded and carefully approached his son.

"Andros," he began carefully, "can I talk to you for a few minutes? Alone." Andros nodded and led his father off the Bridge and down to his room. Once they were both seated Andros looked at his father expectantly. Ajax took a deep breath and began, "I wasn't the one that called the hit on Jenna. Dark Specter and Darkonda told me to tell you that because they thought it would make it harder for you to fight. Darkonda was the one who wanted to kill her. He didn't want her carrying your child. I'm so sorry." By then both men had tears streaming down their cheeks and Ajax reached out for his son. Just like he did when he was a child, Andros fell into his father's arms, once again feeling protected.

For the next two and a half weeks storied were told about Andros and Karone's childhood, most of them very embarrassing. The day after they had their parents back, Andros had went to his uncle and promised that he had a huge surprise. When Alden had arrived and saw his brother he had almost passed out. Once he had gotten over the shock they had gone back to the way they had always been. They chased each other around the ship and only after Bella had threatened to ban Alden from the ship had they calmed down.

Now, as Andros sat watching his family finally coming together did he hope to dream that everything would finally work out for them.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Hope that the long chapter makes up for it. Please Review!


	2. Ch 2 Destiny

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Vampire's Heartache: I'm glad you liked it. The Andros, Ashley, and Brytan part made me laugh when I was writing it. Here's the next chapter._

Ch. 2 Destiny

A month and a half had passed since Ajax and Bella had joined their children. Dark Specter had tried many times to get them back but the rangers had stopped him each time. Today was Brytan's third birthday and he was already driving Andros and Ashley crazy. They had been shopping practically all the time for the past month to find the perfect gift. Finally, they decided his big gift would be a car that he could ride around on the ship and that they would be able to take down for him to ride in the park. They had picked him out some smaller things and had taken him to get his ear pierced, just like his Daddy's.

"Is it time for my party?" He asked for the millionth time since he had woken up two hours earlier.

"I told you we have to wait for Zhane to come get us," Andros explained once again. He and Ashley had known that there was no way they would be able to set up for the party because Brytan followed them to much so the others had taken on that job. Zhane had been strictly told to only come get them when everything was completely ready because they knew once the door opened there would be no stopping Brytan. "So, what do you think you're going to get for your birthday?"

"Um," he began, thinking hard, "cars, clothes, and a picture of you, me, and my first Mommy. Oh, and I asked Nana and Papaw for a puppy." Andros shared a worried look with Ashley and they both hoped their son wouldn't get what he asked for. "And Alden and Aldair are getting me a kitty."

"Why did you ask for a puppy and a kitty?" Ashley questioned.

"Well, I like puppies and kitties," he answered, "and I want them." Before either of them could respond there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" He ran over to the door, which DECA opened slowly, and was picked up by his uncle. "Uncle Zhane! Is my party ready?"

"It sure is," Zhane replied. He made sure to keep a tight grip on his nephew as he turned around and walked out the door towards the Simu-Deck. "Okay, Aunt Karone says you have to close your eyes." Brytan did as he was told when Zhane placed him on the ground. The doors in front of them opened and Andros led his son into the room.

"Alright, open 'em," Andros told him. As soon as his eyes opened Brytan squealed. He ran around the room, first to the presents and then to the food. "Slow down, little man." He looked around at the rest of his friends and family and stated, "Thank you for doing this."

"Daddy!" Brytan yelled, causing his father to look over at him. In his son's arms he saw a small puppy. "I told you I was getting a puppy." Andros looked accusingly at his parents but they had both found something interesting to stare at on the ceiling.

Andros then turned his attention to Alden and Alasdair and threatened, "I swear if he got a cat someone's going to die." Ashley laughed beside him and he glared at her. "You think this is funny?"

"No," she replied, still struggling to contain her laughter, "but that is." Andros looked to where she was pointing and saw Brytan pull a kitten out of another box. At his look Ashley added, "Oh, you can't be mad. Just look how happy he is. Plus, now he'll have more living things to play with besides us." Andros finally gave in and smiled at his son.

"Okay," Alden began once he saw his nephew smile, "there are some rules about the puppy and kitty, Brytan."

"What rules?" Brytan questioned.

"Well," Ajax started, picking up his grandson, "they won't be able to stay up here on the ship. Alden and Alsasdair are going to keep them at their house but you can go see them anytime you want."

"You take care of them?" Brytan asked and Alden and Alasdair nodded. "Okay." Andros looked at him, surprised that he seemed so willing to let his pets go somewhere else.

"I explained it to him when he first asked," Bella told her son. "You really didn't think we'd bring in two more things for you to take care of, did you?"

Bryatn, who had begun to open his other presents, kept him from having to respond. "Daddy, look what I got!" Everyone laughed and they hurried over to watch Brytan open the rest of his presents.

A few hours later Brytan was quietly playing with his new pets while the adults tried to clean everything up. By the time they were finished they all laughed, seeing that Brytan had fallen asleep with his puppy in one arm and his kitten in the other.

"We'll just let him sleep," Andros stated and everyone nodded. Once they were all seated comfortably in the Observatory he added, "Thank you guys for all your help. We wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

Before anyone could reply DECA interrupted, "Rangers, I have detected Karovian DNA on a nearby planet."

"DECA, set a course for the planet," Andros ordered as they hurried to the Bridge. "Alden, Alasdair, do you want to go with us or do you want to go back to Earth?"

"We'll go with you," Alden answered. "You may need our help." Andros nodded and increased the speed they were traveling. An hour and a half later they were orbiting an abandoned, sandy planet. "I'll stay here with Brytan," Alden told them.

"I'll stay too," Alasdair stated. "We can't leave Alden here alone with Brytan. The poor boy wouldn't stand a chance." Andros allowed himself to laugh at that even though his uncle had a hurt expression on his face.

"DECA, atmosphere reading," he commanded. He sighed when the results popped up on the viewing screen. "Alright, teleport the safety suits that I put in storage up here." The AI blinked at him and he turned to his team. "Okay, we have to wear the safety suits while were outside down there. We need to try to stay together. The sand storms are measuring off the charts so be prepared to not be able to see very far ahead of you."

"And if you start feeling dizzy you need to teleport back here immediately," Alasdair told them. "Doctor's orders." They all nodded and Andros turned to his parents.

"Do you want to go down with us or wait until we have some clue as to who or what's down there?" he questioned, hoping that his parents would choose to stay safe.

"We'll wait here," Bella answered. "After you figure out exactly what's going on down there we'll come down." Andros nodded and hurried to put on his safety suit.

"You going somewhere?" Brytan asked from the doorway.

"We have to go help some people," Andros explained. "You're going to stay up here with Papaw, Nana, Alden, and Alasdair in case we need help."

"Can I be in charge?" he questioned and Andros nodded.

"Yes, you're in charge," Andros told him. "You keep everyone out of trouble." Brytan smiled and gave his mom and dad a hug. "Is everyone ready? Alright, let's go." When they landed on the planet's surface it became obvious that staying together was going to be almost impossible. "Stay with someone!" he yelled, hoping that everyone would hear him. He grabbed Ashley before they could be separated and spared a look behind him to see if he could see the rest of his teammates but he couldn't.

"This storm is killing me," Ashley told him after about ten minutes.

"Okay," he replied. "We'll try to find a place to rest until it passes." It took them about five minutes to find a cave that they could fit in. "What are you doing here?" he asked when he saw his sister and Zhane were already in the cave.

"We got separated," Zhane explained. "We figured we'd wait in here until the storm passed and then try to find everyone else." Andros nodded and took a seat on a rock before carefully removing his mask.

"It's okay to take it off," Karone told him, laughing slightly. "Trusta me, if something was wrong in the air here we'd already be dead." They spent the next forty-five minutes talking about random topics until the storm finally died down.

"So, where do you think we should start our search for the others?" Ashley asked her boyfriend as they stepped back outside.

"I'm hoping they found some sort of shelter," Andros answered. "If they didn't who knows where they are." They walked around aimlessly until they came upon a huge rock structure that appeared to be a huge cave. "Let's check in there." As soon as they stepped inside they were thrown against the wall and their masks were ripped off. Andros managed to get a look at his captor and questioned, "Konor?"

"Andros?" the man asked, surprised. Andros nodded his head and was released. "Guys, let go." Zhane, Karone, and Ashley were immediately released and Konor looked at them all. "Zhane? Karone?"

"Ashley," Andros filled in when Konor looked at her. "She's the new Yellow Ranger."

"Crap," Konor whispered. "I bet you know out other new prisioners. Come on, we'll get this straightened out." He led them further into the cave, avoiding the large groups of people. "Here they are. They said they were rangers but, well, you can imagine why we had a hard time believing them."

"Yeah, that's the rest of our team," Zhane answered. "Never thought I'd see you guys in jail."

"Shut up, Zhane," T.J. warned as Konor opened the door. "I really don't want to be put back in there just for hitting you." Zhane pretended to pout until Karone hit him. "Thanks, Karone." Karone only smiled at him in response.

"Who else is here?" Andros asked Konor, once he made sure his other teammates were okay.

"Kinwon and Tyqwa are here," Konor began. "There are also about a hundred more people here. We're not sure where any of the other groups of colonists are." Andros nodded and they followed Konor into the main room of the cave.

"Andros, Zhane, Karone!" Tyqwa yelled when she saw them. "We have been so worried about you."

"It's good to see you," Kinwon greeted as he joined the group. "I see you've found new people to hold the Power." Andros nodded when Kinwon looked at him. "Never thought I'd see that happen. Have you had any luck finding your parents?"

"Actually," Karone began, taking some of the attention off her brother, "we found them a little over a month ago but we'd like to go somewhere a little more private to discuss the particulars." Both leaders nodded and the rangers were once again led to another, more secluded room. "Okay, almost two months ago Andros discovered that our parents were Dagomar and Dahana. They realized who they really were and then we made a plan and got them back."

Just as Kinwon was about to comment Andros added, "We know that they are definitely our parents. They are not trying to fool us."

"Well," Kinwon began, "I would like to see your parents again. Where are they?"

Within a few minutes Ajax, Bella, Alden, Alasdair, and Brytan were all there. For the next several hours stories were told and people were happy to have Ajax and Bella back. Suddenly, their reunion was cut short when there was an explosion outside.

"Stay here," Andros commanded his family. He, along with the other rangers, rushed outside to see what was going on. "Stay together until we know exactly what we're dealing with." When he saw Darkonda materialize in front of them he wished that he would've been able to teleport his family back to the safety of the Megaship.

"Red Ranger," Darkonda began, "how nice to see you again. I know that you didn't kill your parents but don't worry soon I will." He charged at Andros, hoping that he had made the Red Ranger mad enough that he could easily beat him. However, Andros knew that as long as Darkonda was out here fighting him, he couldn't be inside hurting his family so he was able to stay calm. It didn't take long for the other rangers to join the fight and they won easily.

"Daddy, did you win?" Brytan questioned, launching himself into his father's arms.

"Yeah," Andros replied, "we won. Now, I think we better come up with somewhere else for all these people to go before Darkonda comes back." Everyone nodded and they started planning. Two hours later, Andros found himself asking his parents, "Are you sure you want to stay?"

"They need our help," Ajax told him. "You'll do fine without us but if you ever need anything we're just a call away." Andros nodded sadly as he and his sister hugged their parents. "Now, you be a good boy for your mommy and daddy," Ajax told his grandson as he held him. Brytan nodded and hugged them both. "Don't worry, when you least expect it, we'll be back." The rangers finished their goodbyes and teleported back to the Megaship.

"They'll be find," Ashley whispered in Andros' ear as they watched the planet fade away. "They just want to feel useful."

Andros nodded and pulled her into his lap replying, "I'll be fine too. It's just going to take a little time." Ashley smiled and kissed him.

A/N: Please Review!


	3. Ch 3 Marry Me

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Vampire's Heartache: Glad you liked it. This isn't soon but I hope you like it._

_JasonLeeScottFan: I know it was unnatural how fast the fight went but Darkonda has other plans. He was just trying to test if he could still get to Andros and make him fight with anger. The M rating is for stuff a little later on and I just went ahead and put it instead of having to change it later. Hope you like this chapter.  
_

Ch. 3 Marry Me

Three months later Andros was preparing for his and Ashley's one-year anniversary. He had been practicing what he wanted to ask Ashley on both his sister and Cassie, only after they had both sworn that they wouldn't say anything to anyone. Although no one had told them, everyone, with the exception of Ashley and Brytan, knew exactly what Andros was going to ask.

"Cassie!" Ashley whined as she threw down another outfit. "I don't have anything to wear. I don't even know if Andros realizes what today is."

"Trust me," Cassie told her, "he knows what today is. Karone and I have been reminding him everyday for the past two weeks." She sighed as Ashley threw yet another outfit on the floor. "You know, we might be better off just buying you a whole new outfit." Cassie laughed as her friend's eyes lit up and drug her out of the room.

Meanwhile, in Andros' room, Karone was telling her brother, "You know she's going to say yes. I don't know what you're so worried about."

"I do not know she's going to say yes," Andros argued. "What if she's not ready for this kind of commitment?"

"Dros," Karone whispered, taking her brother's face into her hands, "she's been with you for a year. Your son's been calling her mommy for almost a year. How much more proof do you need?" She sighed when she saw the tears in his eyes, finally realizing where all his doubts were coming from. "You know Jenna's proud of you. She wanted you to move on, wanted you to find someone who would be a good mother to Brytan, and you have. Stop beating yourself up over things you can't change and focus on what's happening now." Andros nodded and turned back to his closet, trying to find something to wear. "Better pick something easy to take off," she teased. When he glared at her she just asked, "What? You know as well as I do that what you're going to ask her tonight will probably lead to something else. That's why the rest of us are going to take Brytan out tonight. Give you and Ashley a little alone time without a three-year-old wanting to be in the middle of everything."

"You're the best, Rone," Andros stated.

"Oh, I already knew that," she replied causing her brother to roll his eyes. "Just don't get her pregnant, okay? We really don't need another baby on this ship."

"She might be ready to marry me, Rone," he began, "but neither of us are ready for another baby."

On Earth, Cassie was still trying to get Ashley to pick an outfit. They had been in every clothing store in the mall and had yet to find anything. As they had walked back to Cassie's car Cassie had seen a new clothing store. As soon as they had walked through the door Ashley had found five outfits that she thought would be perfect.

"What do you think about this one?" Ashley asked as she stepped out of the dressing room. The dress she had on clung to her body perfectly, showing off her curves. It was a pale yellow dress that cut off right above her knees and Cassie knew it was the perfect dress for that night.

"It's perfect, Ash," Cassie told her. "Although, I'm not really sure Andros will live past seeing you in it. However, it is very possible that this dress will lead to something more." Ashley blushed and Cassie couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that, sorry."

"You're not sorry," Ashley accused. When Cassie didn't deny it Ashley turned to her. "You're really not sorry!" They both laughed and headed t the checkout. They teleported straight into Ashley's room and Ashley asked, "Do you even know where he's taking me?"

"No," her best friend told her, "do you want me to try to find out?" Ashley nodded and Cassie went in search of Andros. Just as she stepped out of door she almost ran right into Karone. "Hey, Karone. Do you have any idea where Andros is taking Ashley tonight? She's really freaking out about it."

"I think he's got something set up on the Simu-deck," Karone answered. "That was the last thing he told me anyway. So, is she as worried about this date as he is?"

"Probably," the other girl replied, "she's been driving me nuts all day. We just got back from getting her the perfect dress."

"See if you can get her to calm down a little," Karone suggested. "Andros is stressed out enough for both of them and I know there will be no calming him down. Plus, if both of them are worried neither of them will have a good time tonight." Cassie nodded and went back into Ashley's room, leaving Karone to try to find her nephew and try to explain to him what was going to happen that night.

Karone found him easily enough. He was in the Hanger Bay with Zhane, working on their gliders. Zhane was really doing the majority of the work but Brytan was handing him all the tools he needed.

"Karone!" Brytan yelled, running over to her. "Zhane say you and him and everybody but Mommy and Daddy taking me to dinner and a movie."

"That's right," Karone told him. "Your mommy and daddy have to do something really important tonight." She heard Zhane snicker before several unnecessary images made their way into her mind. "Zhane, stop. Brytan, why don't you go help your mommy and daddy get ready?" Brytan nodded and ran down the corridor. "Were those pictures really necessary?"

Zhane stood as he answered, "Yes, they were. You said they had something important to do and that's all I can think of that's worth this much worry." He smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss. "At least, that's the only thing I would worry this much about." He kissed her again, more demanding this time and she pulled away. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to go and have a little chat with my future sister," Karone told him, "and you need to go calm down your best friend. Oh, and don't joke with him about it either. He's already nervous enough without you adding to it." Zhane nodded although he did pout. "Don't worry. After tonight we should be able to have some time alone," she promised him with a wink. Zhane grinned and rushed off to find Andros.

"You look beautiful, Mommy," Brytan told Ashley as she stepped out of the bathroom in her new dress. "Daddy will like that dress." Ashley smiled at her son and walked over to the mirror to fix her hair.

Once she had finished she turned to Brytan and asked, "Do you like it?" Brytan nodded but then hurried over to Ashley's jewelry box and began searching for something. "What are you looking for?" He didn't answer but five minutes later he brought her the necklace Andros had gotten her for her birthday. She had taken it off to take a shower and now felt horrible that she had forgotten to put it back on.

"Don't be sad," he whispered. "You be happy with Daddy tonight." Ashley nodded, laughing slightly at the serious look on her son's face. "Promise?"

"I promise," she replied and then there was a knock on the door.

"Good job, buddy," Karone praised. "Now, go see if you can help Zhane get your daddy ready." Brytan nodded and ran out of the room. "I think from now on we'll just put him in control of you and Andros." Ashley gave her a small smile and Karone kept talking.

Meanwhile, in Andros' room, Zhane was telling him, "You need to calm down a little. Don't think so much about whether she's going to say yes or no and just concentrate on having a good time. Ashley loves you and no matter what you do she's not going to stop." He looked up, surprised when his nephew ran into the room. "What are you doing here? I thought you were getting your mommy ready."

"She's ready," Brytan told him proudly. "Now, I get Daddy ready." Zhane nodded and watched as Brytan forced Andros to get ready. When he was finished he told his father, "You have fun with Mommy. I go tell her you ready."

"Wow," Zhane commented once Brytan was out of the room, "we really just need to put him in charge. Now, take your son's advice and just have a good time. It won't do you any good if both of you are nervous. Just relax." Andros nodded, feeling the most relaxed he had all day. Just as he reached the door Zhane said, "Don't forget this." He handed Andros the box with the engagement ring in it and smiled at his friend. "Now, get out of here."

"Don't keep my son out to late," Andros warned as he left the room. He froze as soon as he stepped into the hallway staring at Ashley, who was waiting for him. "You look…beautiful," he stuttered, stepping forward and offering Ashley his hand. She took it immediately and they headed off in the direction of the Simu-deck, ignoring the oohs and ahhs coming from their friends.

"We go to the movies now?" Brytan asked immediately and Karone nodded.

"First, we'll get some dinner," she explained, "and then we'll go see a movie." They headed off to the Hanger Bay and Karone sparred one final glance in the direction her brother had headed, praying that the night would go well for him.

On the Simu-deck, Andros and Ashley were enjoying a candle lit dinner. Ashley had been surprised, not only that the meal was one of her favorites, but also that it was homemade, something she was certain she owed to Cassie. She could tell that Andros was still very nervous even though he was trying to relax.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble, Dros," she told him, reaching across the table to take his hands in hers. "I would have enjoyed food from the synthetron just as well."

"I just want tonight to be perfect," he whispered, blushing slightly. "Cassie helped me a little with dinner. She did let me fix the salad but I didn't touch anything else."

"The salad was my favorite part," she replied as she put her napkin on her plate. "Now, what else do you have planned for tonight that everyone else had to take our son to dinner and a movie?"

"DECA," was all he said and suddenly soft music filled the air. "May I have this dance?" he questioned, winking at her. Ashley blushed but gave him her hand without a second thought and soon found herself being twirled around the room. "Could you imagine trying to do this with Brytan around? He would have pushed me away and danced with you all night." Ashley laughed and nodded. They continued to sway back and forth even after the music had stopped. "Plus, if Brytan was here I really wouldn't be able to do this." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed when he pulled away and gasped when he kneeled down on one knee in front of her. "And I definitely wouldn't be able to do this. Ashley, I've loved you from the moment I met you and we've only been growing closer over the past year. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Ashley opened her mouth to answer but no sound would come out so she settled for nodding. The smile and look of relief that came across Andros' face told her just how worried he had been about asking her to marry him and she found her voice.

"You know you didn't have anything to worry about," she whispered as he placed the ring on her finger. She pulled him to his feet and kissed him passionately. He reacted to the kiss immediately and automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She opened her mouth instantly when he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. He shivered when her hands slipped under his shirt, running across his well-trained muscles. It didn't take long for Ashley to start unbuttoning his shirt as his hands started toying with the zipper on her dress. When he started to unzip it she pulled away and he groaned. "Not here," she told him breathlessly. "The others will be back soon and I really don't want Brytan to walk in here." Andros nodded and they made their way to his room.

He claimed her lips as soon as the door slid shut, pulling away only long enough to order, "DECA, lock the door and don't let anyone in." DECA did as she was told and then deactivated herself in Andros' room. It didn't take long for his shirt to hit the floor and her hands blindly roamed over his body. "Are…you…sure…about…this?" he asked between kisses, hissing when she found the special spot on his neck. He felt Ashley nod slightly and took that as a yes. Ashley began to fumble with the button on his pants as he unzipped her dress. He let the material fall to the floor and he let his hands and mouth roam. He smiled when she shuddered under his touch but growled as she pushed his pants down, her hand rubbing against him.

Slowly, she led him to the bed, laid down, and pulled him down on top of her. She pushed his boxers down and they joined the pile in the floor. After he was freed of his last garment Andros kissed Ashley on the lips before slowly kissing his way down her body. He caught the pale yellow panties she was wearing on his way down and slowly pulled them off. He pulled away, trying to take in every detail of her beautiful body but she quickly pulled him back down and kissed him deeply. Andros pulled away again, barely remember the request his sister had made. He reached for his pants and pulled the condom out of his pocket. At Ashley's questioning look he stated, "Karone doesn't want anymore kids running around here and I agree. We don't need more right now." Ashley nodded and Andros quickly put on the condom. He then gently positioned himself and pushed his hips forward.

He hit Ashley's barrier quickly and started sucking the soft spot on her neck. When he built up the courage he gently bit down on her neck and at the same time pushed himself deeper in her. He heard her gasp in pain and held himself completely still inside of her while moving his lips back to hers. Within minutes the pain melted away for Ashley, a feeling of complete pleasure overwhelming her. When she stated moving her hips Andros understood that she was ready. He began thrusting in and out of her slowly, his pace picking up when she started meeting his downward thrust with upward ones of her own. It wasn't long before Ashley climaxes and Andros groaned as her walls tightened around him, adding to his pleasure. He managed a few more thrust before he exploded inside her. He quickly disposed of the condom and joined her back in bed.

"That was…wow," Ashley whispered, still slightly out of breath. Andros only nodded in agreement, hugging her closer to him. Ashley buried herself in his embrace and they quickly fell asleep with matching smiles on their faces.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My mom and grandmother have been sick for the past little while and I haven't been able to get this chapter typed even though I've had it written for months. Please Review!


	4. Ch 4 Taken Away

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Vampire's Heartache: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it._

_JasonLeeScottFan: I thought about more foreplay but I was afraid then the chapter would be way to long so I cut it off. _

_CraneandFalconForever: Hope you had a good Thanksgiving. Here's the update.  
_

Ch.4 Taken Away

A month and a half later everything was going very well for the rangers. Everyone had been ecstatic when Andros and Ashley had announced their engagement. Brytan had been the happiest, once they had explained what the news meant. Since then there hadn't been any major attacks, for which the rangers were glad, but they also knew that it must mean bigger trouble was on the way.

At the moment, Andros was sitting on the Bridge while DECA scanned for disturbances. He was thinking about trying to contact his parents, maybe they would have some idea about what Dark Specter was planning.

"Daddy!" Brytan yelled, breaking him from his thoughts. "Mommy says to tell you we going to dinner tonight."

Andros picked his son up and questioned, "Are we going now or later?"

"Later, silly," Brytan replied. "It's not dinner time yet." He squirmed until he was put down and ran back out the door. "Don't forget!"

Andros laughed at his son as he turned back to the screen in front of him and commanded, "DECA, open communication with my parents." Within seconds the screen burst to life and Ajax appeared on the screen. "Dad."

"Andros," Ajax began, "how are things going? Still engaged?"

"Yes, Dad," he answered, rolling his eyes. "Ashley hasn't come to her senses yet." Ajax began laughing and Andros joined in a few seconds later.

"I'm sure you had another reason for contacting us," Ajax stated after a moment. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you and Mom knew anything about a big attack that Dark Specter may be planning?" he questioned. Andros watched closely as his father thought about the question. It seemed as though he was trying to decide how to answer the question. "Just tell me, Dad."

"Alright," Ajax surrendered, pulling a chair over to sit in," Dark Specter was wanting to gather all his minions together for a universal take over but I don't think that's what he's planning. He also had this idea of trying to kidnap Brytan. He thought you'd give up and then he would be able to get the other ranger teams to surrender as well."

Andros had to fight for several minutes to regain his composure before he was finally able to reply, "He will never get my son."

"Just be careful," Ajax warned. "I really don't want to have to come back there just to kill Dark Specter myself." He glanced over to the side and then back at his son. "I have to go, Andros. Important decisions need to be made."

"And they're calling you?" Andros questioned, raising his eyebrows. Ajax made a face and then an inappropriate gesture at his son. "Love you too. Bye, Dad." Andros watched as the screen went black and tried to collect his thoughts. He jumped when someone put their hands on his shoulders and he spun his chair around to face the person.

"Didn't mean to scare you," Ashley told him as he turned around. When she caught the off look in his eyes she questioned, "What's wrong?" She could see the turmoil of emotions clearly in his eyes and wrapped her arms around him. At first he resisted but he soon found himself relaxing. When Ashley felt his relax completely she asked again, "What's wrong?" Without warning the story came pouring out of Andros. Ashley felt her heart drop when he mentioned Dark Specter's plan to kidnap Brytan. She didn't realize she had started crying until Andros wiped them away.

"Don't cry, please," he whispered. "He won't get his hands on Brytan, I promise." Ashley only nodded, trying to get her emotions under control. "Come on, let's go find something to take our minds off this." He stood, pulled her into a kiss and felt her smile.

"What did you have in mind?" she questioned, already pulling him towards the Megalift.

"Well…" Andros began, "Zhane said he was taking Brytan down to the park for a few hours. Karone was going with them and everyone else is down there doing something. So, we're all alone up here." As soon as the Megalift doors opened he was shoved in and pressed against the wall by a pair of lips. It took them both several seconds to realize that the lift had stopped and then they made their way to Andros' room, which had become their room a month and a half ago. Before they were through the door Andros had managed to lose his uniform jacket and shirt. "Someone's impatient today," he laughed as he was shoved onto the bed and Ashley straddled his hips.

"You're going to pay dearly for that comment," Ashley whispered in his ear as her hand brushed against him causing him to moan. She grinned evilly and placed several teasing kisses on his lips before he grabbed her head and held her lips against his own.

Several hours later there was a knock on the door, which caused Andros to curse under his breath. He and Ashley quickly put their clothes back on and he walked over to the door. When the door opened he saw Brytan standing there and he was suddenly very grateful that he had remembered to tell DECA to lock the door.

"Mommy, Daddy," he began, "it's time for dinner." Andros smiled at his son and picked him up. "You two ready?"

"Almost," Ashley told him. "Mommy just needs to brush her hair and we'll be ready to go."

"You had all day," Brytan reminded her. "What you been doing?" The slight allegation in his voice caused Ashley to blush.

"We've been working," Andros answered for her and she sent him a grateful look. "We worked so have that we had to take a nap and now Mommy's hair is messed up."

"Okay," Brytan replied. "I'm going to play. You get me when you ready." Andros nodded and grinned as Brytan left the room.

"I'd almost guarantee Zhane sent him up here on purpose," he stated and Ashley nodded. "I'm surprised that Zhane didn't give him his override code to get in here."

"He wouldn't do that," Ashley assured him. "He wouldn't want us to send Brytan back for him to explain what we were doing." Andros laughed as he pictured his best friend trying to explain sex to their three-year-old son. "Come on," Ashley began, grabbing him by the arm, "Brytan's not going to wait on us forever."

Twenty minutes later they were sitting at the Surf Spot enjoying a family dinner. Adele smiled when she saw once again just how close Ashley and Andros were. She had known for a while that they had liked each other and it seemed as though it was obvious to everyone but them. She had been on the verge of pushing them together herself when they had finally gotten together. Adele could tell that Brytan was much happier now than he had been when she had first met him.

Suddenly, there was an explosion outside and it didn't take long for Darkonda's laughter to reach Andros and Ashley's ears. They tried to act normal as they got up from the table but when they realized that there would be no way to get Brytan back to the Megaship because of the crowd they began to panic.

Adele, noticing their panic and already having a good idea that they were the Power Rangers, rushed over and stated, "I'll watch him. Go ahead." Andros looked worried but when the screams from outside intensified he nodded. He and Ashley ran out the door but quickly found that the crowd outside would also make it impossible for them to morph.

"I guess we'll just have to go hand-to-hand tonight," Andros told her and they ran towards the first group of Quantrons they saw. They freed the people that they were surrounding and Andros couldn't help but wonder where the others were. When the Quantrons around them disappeared he reached for his communicator but it was quickly knocked off his wrist.

"How nice to see you again, Red Ranger," Darkonda taunted. "I hope you didn't need that for anything important." Andros bit back a retort, knowing that getting angry wouldn't help him or Ashley at all. Andros turned when he heard Ashley scream and Darkonda took full advantage of his distraction. "Good night, Red Ranger." Andros fell in a heap at Darkonda's feet after he hit Andros in the back of the head. They were teleported directly to the prisoner cells on the Dark Fortress and Darkonda watched as Andros and Ashley were thrown into a cell.

Ashley waited until they were left alone before making her way to Andros' side whispering, "Andros, wake up. Please, wake up." When Andros didn't stir Ashley quickly blinked back the tears and started checking Andros for injuries. It didn't take her long to find the large knot on the back of his head and she began worrying that he had a severe concussion. "Come on, Andros, just wake up." He finally began to stir, for which Ashley was grateful, and she quickly placed her hands on his shoulders to keep him from sitting up. He groaned loudly and tried to sit up but Ashley held him still. "I'm pretty sure moving isn't the best idea for you right now."

"What…happened?" he managed to ask and Ashley gave him a worried look that she was sure he didn't see. Suddenly, the fight came back to his and Ashley had to fight to hold him down. "Where's Brytan?"

"We left him with Adele," she reminded him. "I'm sure she kept him safe. I'm more worried about you and the situation we're in now." They looked up as the door to their cell opened and they found Darkonda and several Quantrons standing there.

"Well," Darkonda began, "I'm glad to see you're awake now. It will be much more fun for my if you're awake." He pointed into the cell and the Quantrons rushed in and separated them. Andros tried to fight but the pain from the concussion kept him from doing much. Ashley continued fighting as they pulled them in different directions. "Yes, this will be very enjoyable."

Hours later, when they were finally returned to the cell, Andros and Ashley were both hurt. Ashley was able to put her pain aside and checked on Andros, who was injured much more severely. She refrained from trying to wake him this time, knowing that it would only call him more pain. She checked his injuries and bandaged his cuts the best she could in their present situation before concentrating on her own injuries. She knew that not looking after herself wouldn't do wither of them any good. She patted the communicator in her pocket, hoping that the others would be able to track it before Darkonda found it.

A/N: Please Review!


	5. Ch 5 Worry

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Vampire's Heartache: Darkonda didn't get him, I promise. You'll see what happens with him in this chapter._

_JasonLeeScottFan: They'll get them back and Brytan will be fine, physically at least. _

_xSapphirexRosesxFanx: It's not really soon but it's the fastest I could update. Hope you like it. _

Ch. 5 Worry

A week later the rangers were still looking for their missing friends. They had been surprised when Adele had called T.J.'s cell phone and told them that they needed to come to the Surf Spot immediately. When they had arrived Brytan was in tears, trying to tell them about his mommy and daddy. Karone had taken him back to the Megaship, leaving the others to find out what had happened. Adele told them what she knew and they had started looking immediately.

_Karone had just left with Brytan and Adele showed them to a table. She gave them an apologetic smile before sitting down to tell them what happened. _

_ "There was an explosion," she started. "I could tell that Andros and Ashley wanted to go out there to stop the monsters so I offered to keep Brytan in here with ne to keep him safe." Zhane opened his mouth to interrupt her but she held up her hand to stop him. "I know your secret, Zhane. You can't expect me not to notice when you guys kept running out of here without touching your food when an attack started. Anyway, I kept Brytan and Andros and Ashley went outside to fight. After a few minutes we went outside and they were gone. Brytan found this," she held up Andros' communicator, "and I called you."_

_ Zhane took the communicator from her and said, "Thank you for taking care of Brytan. We better start looking for them." They stood up to leave but Adele grabbed Zhane's arm, forcing him to stop. _

_ "If you need anything," she began, "anything at all you let me know." Zhane nodded and they headed back to the Megaship._

When they had arrived back on the ship, Karone had gotten Brytan to sleep and was waiting impatiently. Zhane had quickly filled her in on what had happened and they headed to the Bridge to search.

Now, the were beginning to lose faith in finding Andros and Ashley. They knew Darkonda had them but they hadn't been able to find him and he usually wasn't a hard person to find. Everyone was really worried about Brytan. He wasn't being his care-free self, he was just sitting around not playing or running around the ship. Zhane and Karone had tried to tell him that it wouldn't be long before they got his mommy and daddy back but he had argued that it had taken a really long time for them to find his Nana and Papaw.

At the moment, Zhane and Karone had Brytan on the Simu-deck, trying to get him to act like himself. They had programmed a playground but Brytan had yet to budge from the blanket he was sitting on with them.

"Come on, Bry," Zhane began, "let's go play on the swings." Brytan shook his head and Zhane sighed. "Alright, at least talk to us. What's bothering you?"

"I'm scared I won't get my Mommy and Daddy back," he whispered, tears rolling down his face.

Karone felt tears building up in her eyes but she pushed them back and said, "Come here." Brytan crawled into his aunt's arms and buried his face against her shoulder. "We'll get them back, Bry. It might take us a little while but we will get them back, I promise." Brytan pulled away and looked at his aunt and uncle.

"You promise?" he questioned and Karone nodded. "Both of you promise?" Zhane nodded along with Karone and they finally saw a slight smile on their nephew's face. "I'm going to play." They watched with smiles as Brytan hurried off to play, glad that they had been able to finally lessen the worry he had been feeling.

"You go help the others," Zhane whispered to Karone. When she gave him a questioning look he continued, "You want to look for your brother. You're worried too so go help. I can watch Brytan by myself. Besides, DECA's keeping an eye on us so she'll tell you if anything bad happens." Karone nodded and left the room.

"Have we found anything new?" Karone asked as she walked onto the Bridge.

"We found the Dark Fortress," T.J. told her, "but DECA has told us there's no way for us to get to them right now."

Before Karone could question DECA elaborated, "They are in a prohibited sector. If we were to try to get to them we would be shot down. I'm sure that this ship being blown up won't help Andros and Ashley."

Karone nodded and took her brother's seat. As she say there she tried to answer several questions. What was Darkonda doing to her brother? Why did he take her brother? Was there something Darkonda was trying to get out of her brother or something he wanted to trade for her brother. She wasn't sure of the answers to any of these questions and she wasn't at all sure that she wanted to know the answers.

Meanwhile, on the Dark Fortress, Darkonda was trying to figure out what he was going to do next to the Red and Yellow Rangers. It hadn't been a much fun torturing the Red Ranger because he was already injured. He was still able to get some reaction from the Yellow Ranger but she wasn't nearly as fun for him.

In the prisoner cell, Ashley was trying to get Andros to wake up. She had woken up that morning alone in the cell and when Andros had finally been tossed back in several hours later she had berated herself even more because of the state he was in. He was delusional and calling for Jenna, Karone, and Bella. It broke her heart every time he asked for one of them and she was forced to tell him that they weren't there. She could never bring herself to tell him that Jenna was dead for fear that it would worsen his condition.

"Ashley?" Andros questioned, weakly opening the one eye that wasn't swollen shut. Ashley squeezed his hand and he managed a weak smile.. "Are…you…okay?" If she hadn't been so worried she thought she would have laughed.

"I think the real question is how are you?" she told him. Andros started to laugh but groaned and grabbed his side. "Let me see." She felt along his rib cage, grimacing when she felt the broken ribs pressing against the skin. "Sorry," she apologized when Andros cried out. He opened his mouth to reply but he began coughing up blood. Ashley quickly propped him up and tried to help him as much as she could. "We have to get out of here." Andros nodded weakly and leaned against her. When his eyelids started to droop she shook him gently. "Come on, Dros. You have to stay awake. The others will be here soon." Silently she told him, _'I still have my morpher. They'll be able to track it.'_

On the Megaship, everyone was shocked when Zhane rushed into the room, carrying Brytan and yelling, "Brytan knows how we can get them back!" Everyone looked at Brytan expectantly and he squirmed until Zhane put him down.

"Mommy still has her morpher with her," he stated. "She had it in her pocket."

"That means if we get close enough we would be able to teleport them out," Karone concluded.

"Actually, you won't be able to teleport them out," a voice announced behind them. They turned to see Ajax and Bella standing at the door. "You'll have to teleport in, disable the teleportation blocker, and we'll teleport you out."

"You can tell us how to do all of that, right?" Karone questioned, feeling that she was finally close to getting her brother back. Ajax nodded and they started teaching them how to disable the teleportation block.

Several hours later, they finally understood what they needed to do. They had determined that Zhane and T.J. would go onto the Dark Fortress. Ajax and Bella had commented that they felt Karone and Cassie were to close to the situation and would only hurt Andros and Ashley more. Karone had finally agreed when Zhane had sworn to her that he would definitely go, knowing that it was just as important to have the supplies ready to fix them up once they got to the Megaship.

"Alright," T.J. began, "let's go get our friends back." Zhane nodded, giving Karone a hug and a kiss. T.J. handed Zhane his bag of equipment and they teleported onto the Dark Fortress.

A/N: Please Review!


	6. Ch 6 The Rescue

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Yes, he's hurt pretty badly but he'll feel better shortly. It is a good thing he has Ashley with him. It gives him a reason to keep fighting. I don't know if you consider this soon or not but it's the best I could do. Hope you like it._

Ch. 6 The Rescue

They landed in a section of air duct and quickly started peeking out to see where they were. "There's Andros and Ashley," T.J. stated. He could tell from the blood on the floor and Andros' shirt that he was in bad shape.

"Do you think we should split up?" Zhane questioned. "One of us stay with them and the other take care of the block."

"You go ahead and stay," T.J. told him. "I don't think you'll be much use to me. You'll just be worried about them." Zhane nodded and did a quick check of the room and saw no one there. He jumped from the air duct and landed right in front of the cell. Ashley looked up in surprise when he landed, relief spreading through her body.

"My lady," Zhane began, bowing deeply, "it seems as though you could use some help." He quieted when he heard someone approaching, the sound of jingling keys reaching his ears. "I'll take these," he stated, kicking the keys from the Quantron's hand. He quickly stripped the armor from the Quantron and put it on himself. He picked the keys up from the ground and unlocked the cell. "Do they cuff you or anything?" Ashley nodded and Zhane searched for a pair of handcuffs. He finally found a set lying on the floor and placed them on her. He picked Andros up carefully, trying not to injure him any further. "Now, we go find T.J. and hop he's got the teleportation blocker disabled." They made their way carefully through the ship, following the path Ajax and Bella had given Zhane. They stopped quickly when Zhane felt Andros' stirring, knowing that he would probably start fighting Zhane's hold. Zhane sat him down in a dark corner, ensuring that no one would see them if they walked by. He removed his helmet and kneeled next to his friend.

"Zhane," Andros whispered, "why are…you here?"

"Rescuing you once again," Zhane replied. He saw Andros eyes begin to droop and he began trying to keep Andros awake. "Come on, Dros. Stay awake." He gave up when Andros' head fell forward. "Guess sleeping's better than being awake for him." He pickled Andros back up and they continued toward the Bridge.

"It's about time," T.J. complained when they finally joined him on the Bridge. "I've been waiting forever."

"Hey," Zhane began, "you try packing him around without hurting him anymore. It's not as easy as it sounds." He looked over T.J.'s shoulder just as he typed in the final command. "Alright, let's get outta here." Just as they pushed the buttons on their morphers Quantrons rushed into the room. "I'm glad we got out of there," Zhane said when they materialized in the Med Bay. He laid Andros on the bed and Kaorne began scanning him while Cassie scanned Ashley.

"I'm fine," Ashley kept saying. "I need to know how Andros is." Cassie glanced over at Zhane, who was peeking over Karone's shoulder at the scanner, and he shook his head.

"We need to make sure you're okay first," Cassie told her. "If you're hurt you won't be any help to Andros." Carlos came over to help Cassie with Ashley, knowing that if the Yellow Ranger decided that she wanted to get to Andros Cassie would need help stopping her.

"I told you I'm fine," she argued again, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She found herself face to face with Carlos, who forced her to lie back down.

He took the scanner from Cassie and said, "Oh, yes, three cracked ribs, a sprained wrist, and a bruised lung are perfectly fine." Any response she might have made was forgotten when the other scanner beeped. They all looked to Zhane, who had taken it away from Karone.

"What does it say?" Karone questioned, worry obvious in her voice.

"Severe concussion," Zhane began softly, "seven broken ribs, a broken arm, several cuts and bruises, and he has some kind of infection." Tears started rolling down Kaonre and Ashley's faces. Zhane started comforting Karone while Carlos took care of Ashley. T.J., knowing that no one else was able to gathered the supplies needed for both Andros and Ashley. When he turned around he was surprised to see Ajax standing at the door, starring sadly at his son.

"How is he?" Ajax questioned, stepping into the room and helping T.J. with the supplies. He tried to keep his eyes off his son but he couldn't. T.J. pointed to the scanner lying on the counter and watched as the other man read it. "It's better than I expected." He turned to his daughter and pulled her from Zhane's arms. "Karone, he's going to be fine. Yes, it's going to take a while and we'll probably have to tie him down to keep him from fighting but he'll be okay." Karone smiled slightly and hugged her father before beginning to wrap her brother's injuries.

Carlos took some of the medical supplies and began wrapping Ashley's ribs and wrist. He was surprised when she sat still through the entire procedure but when she heard Andros moan she quickly jumped from the bed.

"Easy," Ashley whispered as she, Zhane, and Karone gently held Andros to the bed. When he began to fight them she tried again. "You have to hold still. We're safe now."

He relaxed slightly and mumbled, "Jenna." Ajax saw the look on Ashley's face and took her from the room.

"Has he been doing that a lot?" he questioned and she nodded.

"He was asking for Jenna, Karone, and Bella before Zhane and T.J. showed up," she explained, trying to keep the hurt out of her eyes.

"Give him a little while," Ajax suggested. "He's been thorugh a lot and I'm sure that concussion not helping any."

"Where's Brytan?" Ashley asked, panicked. She had been so worried about Andros she hadn't even thought about her own son.

"He's fine," Ajax replied. "He was actually the one who told us you still had your morpher with you. He should be on the Bridge with Bella."

"How'd you keep her from coming to check on him?" Ashley wondered. She knew that if it were her she would have been waiting for her son.

"Trust me," he began, "it wasn't easy and I'll probably be in big trouble later. When DECA said you were back I told her that I would come see about you guys and had DECA lock her and Brytan on the Bridge." Ashley smiled slightly and headed in the direction of the Bridge. "Tell Bella I'll be there in a few minutes."  
"I want to see my Daddy!" Brytan was yelling when Ashley got to the door. "And my Mommy!" She snuck behind her son and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mommy!" He jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly. Ashley was careful to keep him from wrapping his legs around her, knowing that it would hurt badly. When she placed him on the floor he asked, "Where's my Daddy?"

"Daddy's hurt really bad," Ashley explained. "He's sleeping but when he wakes up you can see him, okay?" Brytan pouted but nodded and went to play with his toys, making sure to keep a close eye on Ashley.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Bella questioned and Ashley nodded.

"He'll have to stay in the Med bay for a while," Ashley told her. "I think that will be the hardest part. Ajax even said we'd probably have to tie him down to keep him in there."

It wasn't long before everyone except Zhane joined them on the Bridge. Ashley was very surprised to see Karone there but she could tell by the look on her face that she had been forced, probably by her slightly overbearing boyfriend, to leave her brother's side. SAhe went and picked Brytan up and took him to his aunt. Brytan immediately reached out to Karone and she finally smiled.

Several hours later DECA finally announced, "Andros is waking up." Ashley immediately stood with Brytan in her arms and headed for the Med Bay. When they arrived she placed Brytan on the floor and Karone grabbed his hand.

"I'm going in first, "Ashley told him. "Then I'll come get you." He nodded but it was obvious that he wasn't happy. She entered the room and saw Zhane whispering something to Andros which made him relax. Zhane looked up and motioned for her to come over.

"Here she is, Dros," he said. "I told you Ashley was fine." Andros managed to open his eyes and looked over at her.

"Ash," he managed weakly, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, not able to keep herself from smiling slightly. "If you feel up to it there's a little guy who'd really like to see his daddy." Andros nodded, trying harder to keep his eyes open until he saw his son. Ashley walked over to the door and took Brytan's hand. She picked him up and let him see Andros. "See?" Daddy will be fine in a few days."

"Can I give you a hug?" Brytan asked and Andros nodded. Ashley carefully leaned Brytan down where he could wrap his arms around Andros' neck. "Feel better, Daddy."

"You go back out with Karone," she told him as she placed him on the floor. She sat down in the chair beside the bed and watched Andros fight to keep his eyes open. "Go to sleep, Dros. I'll be here when you wake up."

"You say here," Zhane began, "I'll go take care of everyone else." Ashley nodded and made herself comfortable for the long night ahead of her.

A/N: Please Review!


	7. Ch 7 Evil Plans

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_JasonLeeScottFan: It was easy but it is explained in this chapter why it was so easy. It's all part of a master plan._

_AH/AY: Thanks for the review. He won't exactly be ductaped to the bed and it will be shorter than a few weeks because we all know Andros couldn't stay in bed for that long (unless spending all that time with Ashley was somehow envolved). Anyway, glad you liked it and here's the next chapter although it's a little later than I expected._

_xSapphirexRosesxFanx: I couldn't be that cruel and make him forget Ashley. Just using my own experience with concussions. Here's the next chapter._

Ch. 7 Evil Plans

On the Dark Fortress the Quantrons who had let the rangers get away were trying to stay clear of both Darkonda and Ecliptor. However, they didn't know that their leaders had actually let the rangers escape. They had known that Ajax and Bella would tell the rangers how to disable the teleportation blocker and that the rangers would send at least two other rangers to rescue their captured friends.

"Everything is going as planned," Darkonda told Ecliptor. "Soon those rangers will be bowing at our feet."

"Yes, I think our plan will work as planned," Ecliptor agreed. He walked over to the seven evil rangers still plugged into the Dark Fortress' mainframe. "As long as we can keep them under control we shouldn't have a problem. My only question is how are we going to power them and exactly how are we going to teach them to fight the rangers?"

"Don't worry about that," Darkonda replied, waving the question away. "I have a monster to take care of teaching them how to fight the rangers and they will get their power by draining Dark Specter's power."

"Dark Specter will see right though this plan of yours," Ecliptor stated. "And what about the Red Ranger? You know the other rangers won't let him fight."

Darkonda kicked Ecliptor to the ground as he growled, "Stop questioning me! I knew you'd only cause trouble for me but I have to put your strength to use." He pulled out his sword and slashed Ecliptor again and again until Ecliptor could no longer fight back. "Now," he said, grabbing Ecliptor by the shoulders, "don't fight me. It will only hurt for a moment." With that he began the process that would join them together into one of the most powerful beings in the universe. "I am Darkliptor! No one will ever defeat me." He looked once again at his creations that he knew would once and for all destroy the rangers.

Meanwhile on the Megaship, Ashley awoke to the sound of weak coughing. She pushed the button beside the bed turning on the lights, putting her other hand on Andros' shoulder to keep him from sitting up.

After her eyes had adjusted to the lighting in the room she asked, "Andros, are you okay?"

"Everything hurts," he whispered, tears streaming down his face. He didn't even try to wipe them away, afraid that it would cause more pain.

"Hang on," Ashley him, hurrying to the Synthetron, where a liquid pain killer was waiting for her. "Thanks, DECA." She hurried back to the bed and held the cup to Andros' lips. "Drink," she ordered, helping him raise his head up slightly. Andros drank it quickly, grimacing at the taste left in his mouth. Ashley remained quiet, hoping that he would go back to sleep once the painkiller took effect.

"Ash," Andros whispered a few minutes later, "my Dad told me what I said earlier. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay," she replied. "It was the concussion talking, not you." She looked away but not before Andros saw the hurt in her eyes.

"I know I hurt you," he whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to his side, "whether I meant to or not. I wanted to apologize. I don't want you to think I would rather have Jenna here than you. I love you and I wouldn't trade you for anything." He reached up and turned her head toward him. His heart sank when he saw the tears rolling down her face and he wiped them away.

"I love you too," Ashley managed through her tears. "I didn't want you to know about that. I was afraid you would realize that you would rather have Jenna here than me. I know," she added when he opened his mouth to speak, "that you love me and your dad told me exactly the same thing earlier but I'm glad to hear it from you." She saw him grimace slightly when he tried to sit up and pushed him back down. "Rest. We can talk more about this later." As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out and Ashley settled back into the chair she had been sleeping in, hoping to get at least a few more hours of sleep.

"Can I get up yet?" Andros asked Ashley a week later. He had been trying since two days after they had been rescued to be released from the Med Bay and had so far been unsuccessful. Ashley ignored him, continuing to run the scanner over his body. When the scanner finally beeped Andros sat up a little, trying to get a look at it, but Ashley moved further away. "Well?" he questioned once she put the scanner back on the counter.

"You can get up," she began, "but you still can't fight." He opened his mouth to object but she gently poked his side and he groaned. "See? You're not completely healed and I would much rather have you mad now than letting you get hurt again." Andros nodded and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Once he was standing he pulled Ashley in for a kiss. "What was that for?"

"Thank you for being my voice of reason," he told her, smiling widely. "I don't know where I'd be without you." He kissed her again and she just shook her head.

"Without me here your sister would have you strapped to that bed," Ashley answered and Andros nodded. They walked down the hallway towards the Bridge. As soon as they walked through the door Brytan was wrapped around Andros' legs.

"Daddy!" he yelled. "Are you better now?" He tried to get Andros to pick him up but Ashley picked him up instead.

"He's almost better," Ashley told him.

Andros took Brytan from her arms and explained, "It's kinda like when Daddy was hurt when Mommy, T.J., Carlos, and Cassie first came here. We can't play rough but I can still hold you." Brytan wrapped his arms around his father's neck and hugged him hard. "Did you miss me?"

Brytan nodded and said, "You not allowed to leave again. You be in big trouble if you do." Andros was barely able to contain his laughter as Brytan wagged his finger at him.

"I'll do my best," Andros told him before handing him back to Ashley. He looked over at Zhane and continued, "Thanks for saving me…again." He added the last word quietly but everyone heard it. He shared a hug with Zhane and then turned to his sister. As they hugged it was obvious to everyone in the room that the two were having a silent conversation. After they broke apart Bella wasted no time rushing over to her son.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," she said. "I was so worried."

"I'll be fine, Mom," Andros promised. "You shouldn't worry so much." He pulled away and found his father staring at him. "What is it, Dad?"

"That concussion must still be bothering you," Ajax stated simply. "Your mother has always worried about you and don't think it's going to stop just because you're eighteen years old." Everyone laughed and they shared a quick hug.

"Thank you guys too," Andros said to the others. "I'm sure you've all taken care of a lot while I've been lying in bed." Cassie, Carlos, and T.J. quickly nodded and Andros quickly decided that he probably didn't want to know what all they had done.

Several hours later, after Andros had tried to talk his way into being able to fight, the alarms went off. Andros stood to go with them but Ashley pushed him back down hard and Ajax held him there.

"Brytan, you keep your daddy here!" Ashley yelled as she and the others ran to the jumptubes. Brytan rushed over and climbed into his father's lap.

"You're staying here," he told Andros. When his father face darkened he shrank back slightly.

Ajax, seeing his grandson's fear, stated, "Brytan, you go play. I'll keep your daddy here." Brytan nodded and rushed off to play. "What was that about?!" Ajax demanded, once he was sure Brytan was far enough away.

"I want to be out there," Andros started. "I need to be out there," he added weakly, letting his head fall forward into his hands. "I don't want them fighting without me. I don't want her fighting without me. What if she gets hurt? What if any of them get hurt? It'd be my fault because I'm not there."

"Andros," his father began, "they can handle it. Besides, if you went down there while you're still injured you'd only be a liability and someone would get hurt trying to protect you. Trust in your team like they trust in you."

Andros nodded and commanded, "DECA, bring up the fight on the viewing screen." The screen came to life and they watched as the other rangers fought a new monster along with a large group of Quantrons. As he watched Andros was surprised that the monster never attacked, it just stood back and watched, like it was studying what they were doing. Suddenly, the monster charged at them and struck them down quickly. Andros jumped up from his chair and yelled, "DECA, teleport the rangers to the Med Bay immediately!" He rushed from the room, not waiting for a reply, needing to know that his friends were okay.

"Man, that guy was fast," Zhane was complaining when Andros entered the room. "We're all fine, Dros," Zhane tried to tell him but he grabbed a scanner and checked them all.

"Just like Zhane said," Ashley began, wrapping her arms around his neck, "we're fine. Although, if that guy comes back we may have to let you fight. You're they only one he didn't see so maybe he won't be able to predict your moves like he does ours." Andros nodded and they headed for the Bridge to attempt to formulate a plan. They re-watched the footage of the fight, trying to determine exactly what had happened. "There," Ashley said suddenly, freezing the footage. "What did he do when his eyes turned red?" When they stated the footage back the monster attacked them, seeming to anticipate their every move.

"It looks like he somehow learned all your moves," Andros explained. He turned to his parents and asked, "Do you know how that would be possible?"

"There were people trying to develop technology to be able to do that," Ajax replied. "I would assume that's what they used." As Andros opened his mouth his father continued, "It does or at least it did have one major weakness. If you can confuse the monster somehow you should be able to defeat him."

"How can we confuse him?" Karone asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I know," a little voice said from the doorway, "be one color." They all looked at Brytan questioningly and then they realized he was right.

"That's a good idea," T.J. stated, "and to really mess with him we could all be Red Rangers."

"Can we really do that?" Cassie asked.

"Yes," DECA responded. "I have been working on a program to do just that in case you ever needed it. The only set back is that it will only work for an hour so you have to beat him quickly and Andros will have to be there."

"Why?" Ashley questioned, her worry for Andros evident in her voice.

"To make you all the same color the program must have the original ranger of that color present," DECA explained.

"Well," Ashley began, looking over at Andros, "it looks like you'll be getting your wish."

"Daddy, you can't go," Brytan whined, running over to his father. "You promised."

"I have to Brytan," Andros told him. "I have to help. It's my job." He saw the tears building in his son's eyes and an idea occurred to him. "What if you watch the fight from up here? Then you'll know that everybody's okay. Does that sound good?"

"I like that," Brytan replied. "I get you back here if you get in trouble." Andros nodded just as the alarms went off.

"We'll be back soon," Ashley promised and they rushed to their jumptubes.

"It's about time you rangers showed up," the monster stated as he turned around. "Seven Red Rangers!" he yelled in disbelief. "How did that happen?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Andros replied as they rushed forward to attack. Just as they reached him an explosion knocked them back and Quantrons emerged from the smoke.

"Let's take care of these guys first," Andros commanded as they divided into their pairs and began attacking the Quantrons.

"You may have gotten rid of those morons but you'll never defeat me," the monster taunted, "especially after I do this." He threw his arms up toward the sky and was engulfed by a beam from the Dark Fortress. When the beam disappeared a thirty-foot monster stood in front of them. "You may all be one color but it won't matter once I squash you." The rangers were barely able to roll out of the way as a large foot descended from the sky.

"DECA," Andros shouted into his communicator, "we need the Mega Voyager now!" The words had barely left his lips and the rangers found themselves in their seats on the Mega Voyager. "Alright, let's take this guy down. He's really starting to get on my nerves."

"Guys," they heard Ajax say over the intercom, "we put some protection on the zord so he can't read its moves."

"Thanks, Dad," Andros replied. "Now, let's get rid of this guy."

Thirty minutes later they were back on the Megaship. Ashley made Andros go straight to the Med Bay to insure that he hadn't been injured during the fight.

"You're fine," Ashley stated with a sigh.

"Don't sound so disappointed," he replied as he slid off the bed.

"It wasn't disappointment," she told him. "It was relief. I'm really worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt again." When he turned around he saw the tears in her eyes and knew that she was truly worried about him.

"Don't worry so much," he whispered as he pulled her into a hug. "I'll be fine. I've had worse, trust me."

"Oh, I know," Ashley laughed. "I've talked to your sister." She pulled away in time to see him roll his eyes and kissed him on the lips. Andros kissed her back, wondering why he had ever thought that she wasn't the one he was supposed to be with.

"You know, I really have to talk to that sister of mine," he started. "I can't have her be telling you stories that just aren't true. Especially any that may come back to haunt me later." Ashley laughed and wrapped her arms around him as they walked out of the Med Bay.

"Now, I have all the information I need to destroy the rangers," Darkliptor laughed evilly. "No one can stop me now!" He flipped a switch on the panel in front of him and the seven 'rangers' to his left came to life.

"We are ready to destroy the rangers," Psycho Red stated and Darkliptor laughed again.

A/N: Please Review!


	8. Ch 8 Parental Control

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

A/N: So, I'm really sorry for the extremely long wait. School should crawl under a rock somewhere and die. Of course now that I'm finally out of school I should get to update much faster.

_xSapphirexRosesxFanx: They'll get rid of them eventually. I'm not sure that it will be quickly but they'll beat them. _

_AH/AY: Yeah, I had everything ready to go and then four ten page papers decided to show up and ruin my plans. _

_LunarFairyPrincess1989: Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter you've been waiting forever for. _

_Ice 88: Glad you like it.  
_

Ch. 8 Parental Control

A week later Ashley decided that it was time for her parents to met Andros and Brytan. She told Jeff what she was planning so he would definitely be home. While she was hoping that everything would go smoothly between her parents, her fiancé, and her son she knew how her parents felt about teen parents.

"What's got you so stressed?" a familiar voice asked as two arms pulled her into a protective embrace.

"I think it's time for you and Brytan to meet my parents," she told him. At his worried look she added, "You definitely have to meet them before this is final." She pointed to her engagement ring and smiled.

"Don't you think it'd be better for them just to meet me first?" he questioned. "I don't want Brytan around for any arguments he shouldn't hear."

'I thought about that too," Ashley admitted. "I talked to Jeff and we both thought it'd be better if you both were there. Jeff will be there the whole time so if something starts to go wrong he can take Brytan somewhere or bring him back here."

"I just don't want him to get hurt," he explained and she nodded in agreement.

"Me neither," she said. "Besides, I'm not worried about them hurting Brytan; I'm more worried about them hurting you." The last part was whispered but he heard her clearly.

"Don't worry about me," he told here. "Humans aren't my problem. Evil monsters trying to take over the universe are usually the ones causing me trouble." He pulled her into his arms once again; glad to feel her relax slightly. After a few minutes of silent comforting he suggested, "I think we should tell Brytan what's going to happen. He likes to have time to prepare before he meets new people."

"How should we explain this?" Ashley questioned. "I don't want to confuse him."

"We'll just say that we're going to your house to meet your mom and dad," he replied, "and then we'll tell him that Jeff will be there too. That will probably make him much more comfortable about the whole thing.' Ashley nodded and they headed for their son's room.

"What you need?" Brytan asked them when they entered his room. They sat down on his bed and Andros patted the space between himself and Ashley.

Once Brytan was sitting on the bed Andros began, "We're going to Mommy's house for dinner tonight."

"Who will be there?" he asked. "Will Jeff be there?"

"Yes," Ashley answered, "Jeff will be there and them there will be two people that you haven't met before, my mom and dad."

"Will they like me?" he questioned, obviously scared. "I want them to like me."

"Don't worry," Ashley said. "They'll like you. Now, why don't you go ahead and get ready and we'll come get you when it's time for us to go, okay?" Brytan nodded, giving them hugs, and started looking for something to wear.

An hour and a half later Ashley went to get Brytan while Andros talked to Zhane and Karone. He found them on the Bridge trying to find a lead on where Dark Specter was hiding Zordon. He explained that he wanted one of them to be ready to come get Brytan at any time either at Ashley's house or wherever Jeff took him.

"We'll do it, Dros," Zhane said. "Don't worry so much. We have everything under control."

"That right there's a reason for him to worry, Zhane," Karone told him and the siblings laughed while Zhane acted deeply hurt and insulted.

"I have never been so insulted," he complained.

"Oh, you have too," Andros said. "We insult you like this every day. The sad part is it's not just us, everyone makes fun of you."

"That's what I'm here for," Zhane grumbled and then he smiled. "You better get going, Dros. Ashley and that boy of yours won't wait forever." Andros nodded and turned around, shocked to see his son and fiancée standing there.

"Daddy, it's time to go!" Brytan stated. "We can't be late." He ran over and grabbed Andros' hand, dragging him towards the Hanger Bay.

Ten minutes later they found themselves face to face with Jeff as he opened the door for them. He gave Ashley a warning look, trying to let her know their parents current moods. As she caught his look she started wishing she would've picked another day to do this. She felt Andros stiffen at her side and she looked up to see her father staring daggers at them. She squeezed Andros' hand in what she hoped was a reassuring way. He squeezed back but she could clearly feel the fear radiating from him.

"Come on in guys," Jeff greeted, trying to appear happy for Brytan's sake. "Hey, Brytan, you look very handsome tonight."

"Thanks," he replied, coming out from behind his father's leg. "Can we play?" He looked from Jeff to his father and they both nodded. He released Andros' leg, took Jeff's hand, and headed up the stairs to Jeff's room. Ashley watched them go, glad that her son would miss the initial battery of questions for her parents. She slowly led Andros into the living room and sat down on the couch across from her father, who sat on the loveseat. Within seconds her mother sat down with her father and they both stared at them.

"Mom, Dad, this is Andros," Ashley introduced carefully. "Andros, these are my parents Jacob and Michele."

"It's nice to meet you," Andros stated politely, reaching his hand out to shake their hands as T.J. and Carlos had instructed him. He wasn't surprised when neither of them accepted his hand and he slowly lowered it. "I'm sure you must have a lot of questions so…"

"Who the hell is that little boy?" Jacob questioned and Andros looked over at Ashley who squeezed his hand.

"That's Brytan," Andros told them nervously. "He's my son."

"Our son," Ashley corrected quietly, seeing both her parents' faces begin to turn red.

"You don't have a child!" her mother yelled. "And you're certainly not raising someone else's child."

"Exactly," Jacob agreed. "Where's his real mother?"

Andros felt the tears fill his eyes but he held them back and replied, "She died when he was born."

"So you just find the next willing girl and force her to become your son's mother," Michele accused.

"He didn't force me," Ashley told them, ignoring the fact that Andros was nearly crushing her hand in his. "I knew that dating Andros meant having to be a mother to Brytan and I was willing to do that."

"Don't be stupid, Ashley," her mother warned. "You're not ready to be a mother. You're too young and I will not let you throw your life away."

"Stop it!" Brytan yelled as he ran down the stairs, Jeff trying desperately to stop him. "She's a good mommy. I don't want another mommy!" By now there were tears in his eyes and he ran over to Ashley. She picked him up and hugged him tight as she whispered comforting words to him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Andros reach into his pocket and pull out an extra communicator. He gave it to Jeff and then turned to her with his arms out. She gently pulled Brytan's arms loose from her neck and handed him to Andros.

"Jeff's going to take you to Zhane and Karone," Andros explained. "Don't worry Mommy and I will be home in a little while." He passed Brytan to Jeff and watched as they walked out the door. Once they were out of sight he turned back to Ashley's parents. "Your daughter was well aware of the situation before we started dating and I never forced her to become his mother."

"He's right," Ashley added quietly. "I knew you wouldn't be very happy about it but I was hoping once you met Andros and Brytan you'd understand why I love them so much and why I want to spend the rest of my life with them."

"I know you're not talking about marrying this boy!" Jacob shouted. "I won't allow you to go through with this!"

"It's not up to you anymore," she reminded her father, her temper beginning to get the best of her. "I'm eighteen and you can't do anything to stop me."

"If you're determined to throw your life away," Michele began, "then we can't stop you. Just know that we will not support this decision and if you walk out that door tonight we don't want you to ever come back."

Ashley nodded and turned to Andros, who actually looked like he thought that she may choose her parents over him, and stated, "I think we should go." Andros stood, took Ashley's hand and she led him out of her house. Once outside he could clearly see the tears in Ashley's eyes and thought about hugging her but he figured that she wanted to wait until they were back on the Megaship before breaking down. He took the lead them and led her down the nearest alley before pushing the button on his communicator. DECA was smart enough to teleport them directly into their room. Once there Andros led her to their bed and wrapped his arms around her. He felt his shirt becoming damp and berated himself once again, thinking that he could have done something differently that would have helped the outcome of the evening.

"It wasn't your fault," Ashley told him. "I don't think it would have gone any better without them seeing Brytan. They would have noticed my ring and figured out that I am going to marry you. They would have reacted the exact same way. I'm sorry that I put you and Brytan through that."

"We'll be fine, Ash," he promised her as he rubbed her back. "As long as we're together we'll be fine." He smoothed some stray hairs out of her eyes and wiped away the remaining tears. He leaned in to kiss her just as the alarms blared throughout the ship.

A/N: Please Review!


	9. Ch 9 Meet the Psychos

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Glad you liked. Ashley's parents might come around later but I'm not sure yet. I know it's not soon but here's the next chapter._

Ch. 9 Meet the Psychos

He leaned in to kiss her just as the alarms blared throughout the ship. Andros jumped out of the bed, reaching his hand out and helping Ashley up. They ran straight to the jumptubes where they were met by their teammates and their son.

Brytan ran straight to Ashley which gave Andros enough time to ask, "DECA, what's going on?"  
"I am detecting a large energy spike on Earth along with a lot of destruction in the warehouse district," she explained and they could all hear the confusion in her voice and Andros had the sudden feeling that this was going to end badly.

"What's wrong, DECA?" Andros questioned, already knowing that he wasn't going to like her answer.

"The energy spike appears to be more like Power readings," she began, "but there should be no Power readings on Earth."

"Alright, everyone," Andros started, "let's go check this out but be prepared for anything." They ran up the steps to their jumptubes and Andros turned around. "Love you, Bry. We'll talk when we get back." He turned back around and they jumped down their jumptubes. "Keep your eyes open," he stated when they landed on Earth.

"What are we even looking for?" Carlos asked once they had been walking around for about five minutes. There was a sudden explosion to their left and seven dark figures walked out of the smoke and flames.

"Hey, Carlos," T.J. began, "I think I know the answer to your question." The seven figures lined themselves up in front of the rangers and just stood there.

"Wow," Zhane started, "we should really tell Darkliptor that he needs better people to send to destroy us." As soon as he finished his statement the rangers quickly found themselves lying on the ground.

"Silver Ranger," the figure in silver stated, "you should be more careful about what you say. You may make someone angry."

"Who are you?" Andros questioned once they were all standing again.

"You don't know who we are?" the figure in red asked. "Well, I guess we'll have to tell you. We are the Psycho Rangers and we are going to destroy you."

"We hear that a lot," Zhane began, "but we're still here."

_'Shut up, Zhane!'_ Andros and Karone both yelled telepathically as the Psycho Rangers charged at them.

It didn't take long for the rangers to figure out that they were overpowered by these evil rangers. Andros seemed to be having the best luck with his evil counterpart. While he was obviously overpowered, he managed to get in a couple of hits of his own. However, Andros began to tire while his counterpart didn't and he soon found himself on the ground with Psycho Red on top of him landing punishing blow after blow. When Andros finally stopped trying to protect himself Psycho Red placed a hand on his head and Andros could feel the evil ranger reading his mind. Once he removed his hand the Psychos disappeared.

Andros managed to roll onto his side and saw that his teammates were beginning to stand up. He willed his body to stand up but he was too weak to push himself up. Although she was still morphed, he could feel and practically see Ashley's worried eyes on him. He tried and failed once again to push himself up. His morph failed him and the other rangers rushed over to him.

"Hold still!" Ashley commanded as she cradled his head in her lap. When she gently smoothed back some hair off his forehead he realized why she was worried as he groaned. "Sorry!" He tried to raise his arms but they barely moved before dropping back to the ground.

"DECA," seven to the Med Bay," Zhane ordered and they were engulfed by light. "Can you figure out what's wrong with him?"

"My readings show that while the Psychos took some of your powers as well as read your minds, Psycho Red took more out of Andros. It also seems that he also caused Andros a concussion, which explains why he was having so much trouble getting up on his own but he should be fine now."

"Are there any other injuries?" Ashley asked, although she wasn't sure she was going to like the answer.

"He does have a few cracked ribs," DECA replied. "However, the concussion is the only serious injury."

"Can I get up now?" Andros questioned, as he managed to sit up on his own. When it looked like everyone was going to say no he added, "I'm going to go to bed but I want to go to my room."

"Is my Daddy okay?" Brytan asked as he walked into the room.

"I'm fine, Bry," Andros told him, "but I don't think they'll let me go to my room unless someone goes with me."

"I get to watch you like Zhane does me sometimes?" he questioned, practically jumping up and down at the thought. Andros nodded and Brytan yelled, "I'll do it!" Everyone couldn't help but laugh at his excitement and they quickly decided to allow Andros to go back to his room.

"You guys just love putting him in charge don't you?" Andros questioned.

"He does the best job," Ashley answered as she, Zhane, and Karone led him to his room.

"Yeah," Zhane agreed, "at least you listen to what he tells you to do."

"Shut up, Zhane," Andros warned. "I will feel better eventually and I will make you pay for all the things you've said lately."

"I wouldn't threaten your sister's boyfriend," Ashley whispered as they arrived at his door. Andros looked over at her obviously confused and she pointed at Karone.

When he saw the look on his sister's face he was immediately apologetic, "I didn't mean it, Karone. I've never actually hurt him even when he's really deserved it."

"You better not hurt him," Karone threatened. "I'd hate to hurt you back, little brother."

"Bring my Daddy in her now," Brytan ordered them. "He need to rest." He came out in the hallway, took Andros' hand, and led him to the bed. "You sleep. I play over there." Andros nodded and settled into his bed, more than willing to sleep off the pounding headache he had.

"Brytan," Ashley started, once she was sure Andros was really asleep, "you call if you need anything, okay?" He nodded and gave her a hug before heading over to his toys.

Over the next few days the rangers were ecstatic that the Psychos didn't attack and were amazed that Andros actually took it easy and allowed himself to heal. However, the peace didn't last long.

"The Pink and Yellow Psycho Rangers have appeared in Angel Grove," DECA announced although the alarms weren't going off.

"Main viewing screen," Andros ordered. The image on the screen confused all of them. Instead of destroying things to draw them out the two Psychos were fighting each other. "I don't know what we should do," he admitted a few minutes later.

"I think we should go," Carlos stated. "Who knows how long it will be before their little fight moves to a more crowded place? We can't take that chance." The others nodded and they headed for their jumptubes. When DECA teleported them they found that Carlos' worry had come true. The two fighting Psychos had moved into the park.

"I think our best bet is to get them apart," Andros began. "Zhane, Karone, Ashley, and I will take Psycho Yellow, you guys take Psycho Pink. Hopefully, their hate for us will outweigh their hate for each other."

"Hey, Psycho Yellow!" Ashley yelled. "It looks like Psycho Pink's beating you." Psycho Yellow dislodged herself from Psycho Pink's hold and chased after the four rangers.

"It's nice to see that your friends know a good fighter from a bad one," Psycho Pink gloated.

As she turned to follow the others Cassie interrupted, "I wouldn't get to carried away. It looked like she had the upper hand to me." That seemed to have the desired effect when Psycho Pick turned and charged at them.

Meanwhile, the other four rangers had their hands full with Psycho Yellow. While they outnumbered her she was still managing to block all of their attacks. Suddenly, Andros realized what was different about Psycho Yellow.

"You guys keep her busy," Andros told the others, "I have an idea." Zhane, Karone, and Ashley nodded and charged at Psycho Yellow while Andros called for his Spiral Saber and combined it with his Astro Blaster. Once he had a clear shot at the crack in Psycho Yellow's helmet he yelled, "Move!" He fired as soon as he saw his teammates move and Psycho Yellow fell to the ground screaming. "T.J., does your Psycho have a crack on her helmet?"

"Yeah," T.J. replied.

"Fire at it," Andros said. "I think it might be a way to destroy them."

"Or just a way to really piss 'em off," Zhane stated as the ground began to shake and they were faced by a giant monster form of Psycho Yellow and within seconds they could see the same from Psycho Pink. Before the rangers could call for their zords the two Psychos once again started fighting each other.

"We need to stop them now," T.J. called as he, Cassie, and Carlos ran up to them. "They can really hurt people now." The rangers were immediately teleported into their zords.

"What do we do now?" Zhane asked. "If we try to separate them there's a big chance we get destroyed in the process."

"Then we won't separate them," Andros replied. "We'll fire at Psycho Yellow and you fire at Psycho Pink. We just have to figure out what to fire at."

"Their backs," Ashley suggested as Psycho Yellow hit Psycho Pink in the back and she fell over. She recovered quickly and charged at Psycho Yellow.

"Do you have a clear shot?" Andros asked Zhane once he had a shot at Psycho Yellow.

"Yeah," Zhane replied. "Just tell me when."

"After you fire get down," his best friend commanded. "Fire!" Zhane pulled the trigger and quickly threw the zord to the ground. The explosion left his ears ringing as he tried to see past the fire and the smoke to see if the others were okay. He saw the other zord and while he was glad it was in one piece he couldn't tell if the others were okay.

"Is everyone okay over there?" he asked.

"Mostly," T.J. answered. "Andros' console fell over on his arm but I don't think it caused too much damage."

"Let's get back to the ship," Karone suggested though the tone of her voice let the others know just how worried she was.

"I'm fine," Andros stated from his spot on the patient bed. "It's just bruised." Ashley and Karone shot him looks that told him to shut up and wait for DECA to tell them or he would be hurt worse by the people who loved him the most.

"Andros is correct," DECA told them. "His suit absorbed the majority of the blow. He should be fine in a couple of hours."

"Alright," Andros began, sliding off the bed, "we did get rid of two Psychos today but there's still five of them left. I think we should all get some rest and then we'll try to come up with some sort of plan to get rid of the rest of them." Everyone nodded and headed off in different directions leaving Andros and Ashley alone.

"What are we going to do now?" she questioned as Andros started leading her back to their room.

"Well," he started, kissing her neck, "I can think of one thing that will definitely help me relax." He kissed her again and felt her relax against him. "Seems like it might help you too."

"Shut up and get over here," she ordered as she made herself comfortable on the bed. Andros hurried over to join her and for the next couple of hours nothing else crossed either of their minds.

A/N: Please review!


	10. Ch 10 Losing Control

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 10 Losing Control

The next two weeks passed slowly for the rangers as the attacks from the Psychos became more and more frequently. While they outnumbered the Psychos the frequency of the attacks were beginning to wear the rangers out. They could tell that the Psychos were fighting more and more between themselves as well as with the Darkliptor, which they felt, would eventually work in their favor.

"Are you sure this will work?" Karone questioned, looking at her brother like he had finally lost his mind.

"It worked with Psycho Pink and Psycho Yellow," Andros defended himself. "Besides they're already fighting with each other so it might even work better this time."

"What if we did the whole one color thing again?" Zhane asked. "I mean they're all determined to destroy their own ranger so if we were all one color that Psycho would probably destroy the rest just to be the one to destroy all of us."

"Or what if we changed colors?" Andros suggested, a sly smile appearing on his lips. At everyone's confused looks he continued, "We wouldn't be able to do it for a long amount of time but we could switch morphers for a little while without any long lasting affects. I'll switch with Zhane, T.J. and Carlos could change, and then Karone and Ashley can change since Psycho Pink's already out of the picture. We should be able to at least get rid of two of them this way."

"I thought our morphers were only supposed to work for the ranger they belonged to," T.J. stated.

"That's how it's supposed to work," Andros replied, "but if the bond between the two rangers is strong enough it will work for the other person as well, just not as long."

"Sounds like we have a plan," Zhane responded. "Now, all we have to do is wait for them to attack."

Meanwhile, on the Dark Fortress, the Psycho Rangers were once again at each others throats. Darkliptor watched from the shadows knowing that he couldn't allow the Psychos to destroy each other or else his master plan would go down the drain. It wasn't the fact that he wanted the Psychos to defeat the rangers, no he wanted that pleasure all to himself, but he did need the remaining Psychos to survive long enough to drain Dark Specter of all his power so Darkliptor could become the monarch of evil.

"Stop, you idiots!" he yelled as he walked out of the shadows. "Don't you understand? If you destroy each other none of you will be able to destroy your ranger."

"Fine," Psycho Red sneered, "we won't fight for now but I'll warn you, if any of you get in my way I will destroy you."

Back on the Megaship the rangers had switched morphers and were testing out their plan. Before any of them could touch their "new" morphers the alarms sounded throughout the ship.

"What is it, DECA?" Andros questioned as all the rangers rushed to the Bridge.

"The Psycho Rangers along with Darkliptor are attacking Angel Grove," she informed.

"I guess we won't have a chance to try out this plan," Zhane stated.

"DECA, keep a close eye on the battle," Andros commanded. "If any of us land unmorphed or if anyone seems to be having problems holding their morph teleport us all back up here." He didn't wait for a reply, he just ran towards the jumptubes.

When the rangers landed on Earth they were met with a blast from Darkliptor. They were thrown backwards but luckily everyone's morph held. When they got up they found themselves face to face with the Psychos. It wasn't long before the rangers had the upper hand and the Psychos and Darkliptor knew something was wrong. Out of the corner of his eye Andros saw Darkliptor charging up another blast. He managed to breakaway from Psycho Silver and ran to Carlos and Psycho Blue, who were closest to him. He called for Zhane's Super Silverizer and struck the top of Psycho Blue's helmet, watching the sparks fly.

'Karone, Ashley,' he began telepathically, 'you have to make your move now before Darkliptor sends that blast.' The girls took the next chance and struck Psycho Violet the same way as before.

"Retreat!" Psycho Red commanded, knowing that if they were to continue fighting they would all be destroyed. Andros smiled as he heard Darkliptor's growled curse and watched as he disappeared. His smile quickly faded as the Psychos on the ground changed into their monster forms. Before they could call for their zords they were teleported back to the Megaship.

"We have to get back down there!" T.J. yelled.

"DECA, why did you bring us back…" Andros began to question but he fell back into the chair behind him, unmorphed. Within seconds the others did so as well.

"You asked me to keep an eye on the battle and bring you back if I detected anyone having problems holding their morph," DECA defended. "All of you, except for Cassie, were getting ready to demorph and I felt it would be better if it happened here."

"You were right, DECA," Andros apologized. "I'm sorry for overreacting but we do need to get to the zords and take care of those two Psychos." They quickly switched morphers but they couldn't morph. "I guess we taxed ourselves a little too much so I guess will be going in the zords unmorphed." They teleported into their zords and found themselves face-to-face with two very ugly monsters.

"We'll take Violet," Karone told them, "you take blue."

"Be careful," Andros replied. "Oh, and Zhane don't do your normal heroics because if you do I will kick your ass even if it means my sister will kick mine afterwards."

"Yes, sir," Zhane replied, sending Andros a mental image of him saluting. Andros didn't bother to reply to his friend, knowing that all their attention needed to be on the fight at hand. Knowing that being close together would only make their fight harder, Andros began to slowly lead Psycho Blue away from the other zord while Zhane and Karone kept Psycho Violet busy. When he felt he was a safe distance away Andros launched a surprise attach. Psycho Blue stumbled back, surprised by the attack, but he recovered quickly, returning his own attack against the rangers.

Andros pulled back the zords arm to deliver a punch but when he released he only hit air and he asked, "Where did he go?" His question was answered a few seconds later when the screen in front of him showed Psycho Blue.

"I'm in charge now, Rangers," he said as he moved the zord back towards the other fight. He surprised Zhane and Karone by hitting them in the back.

'What's going on?' Karone asked her brother telepathically.

'Psycho Blue's in control,' he replied. 'You have to do whatever you have to in order to protect yourselves.'

'Try to find exactly where Psycho Blue is hiding,' Zhane suggested. 'Maybe then we can get rid of him without destroying the zord.'

"Ashley," he began but she cut him off.

"I'm already searching," she told him and he smiled from behind his helmet. "Just tell them to keep Psycho Blue from destroying them for a few minutes." It took about five minutes but Ashley was finally able to locate exactly where Psycho Blue had uploaded himself into the zord. "Zhane, aim for the power panel on our back."

"On it," Zhane replied. "Now, I just have to figure out how to get behind you."

"Psycho Blue," T.J. called out, "Psycho Violet says she can take you down at any time." Suddenly, the zord stopped attacking Zhane and Karone and headed for Psycho Violet. "Zhane! Make your move now!" Zhane and Karone quickly made their way behind the other zord and aimed at the power panel.

"Hold on, guys," Karone told them as Zhane fired. The other zord fell to the ground and sparks flew for the panel. Psycho Blue, back in his regular form, fell to the ground and exploded. "You guys okay?"  
"Yeah," Andros said. "We're fine. Now, let's take card of this other Psycho." He got the zord back to its feet and could immediately tell that Psycho Blue had managed to do quite a bit of damage that they would have to deal with later. "Just so everyone knows we're not at full power so we'll need a lot of help."

"In other words," Zhane stated, "I have to save your ass again. Got it."

It took the rangers much longer than they would've liked but they finally managed to destroy Psycho Violet. When they returned to the Megaship Andros immediately went to start working on the zord. The other ranges shook their heads at him but knew there was no need to go after him.

"I bet he'll have the zord fixed before he goes to sleep tonight," Zhane joked.

"Probably," Ashley agreed, "but I'm going to send Brytan to talk some sense into him." At everyone's amused looks she added, "What? We all know he can get through to Andros better than all of us put together." With that she left to find her son, amused when she found him with Andros, "helping" his father fix the zord.

"Mommy, look!" Brytan yelled excitedly. "I help Daddy fix the zord."

"Yes, you did," Andros praised. "In fact, I think it's time for a break. We can finish this tomorrow." Ashley stared at him in shock. "What?"

"Since when do you take breaks?" she asked. "Or wait to finish fixing things?"

"Since I realized that there are much more important things the I should be doing instead of working all the time," he replied, kissing her softly. "You and Brytan are my top priority. Plus, I really don't want to make you and my sister mad." Ashley laughed and grabbed his hand, following Brytan to the holding bay to have some dinner.

A/N: Please Review!


	11. Ch 11 Fighting Among the Ranks

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 11 Fighting Among the Ranks

A week later the rangers were beginning to get tired of the remaining Psychos and Darkliptor's constant attacks. They would attack several times a day but would leave as soon as the rangers gained the upper hand. Andros and Ashley were getting particularly annoyed because the Psychos were attacking in the middle of the night meaning that the alarms were going off and waking up Brytan. He would stay up until they returned and it would sometimes take hours to get him back asleep.

"This is really getting old," Zhane complained when they got back early one morning.

"At least you don't have to try to get a three-year-old back to sleep," Andros countered. "DECA, where's Brytan?"

"Brytan is currently on the Bridge," DECA replied.

Andros and Ashley headed for the door but Zhane stopped them, "Why don't you two go on to bed? We'll take care of Brytan and get him back to sleep."

"You sure?" Ashley asked and both Zhane and Karone nodded. Before Andros could tell them no Ashley drug him off in the direction of their room. Andros fought her but she was consistent and finally managed to get him through the door of their room.

"What are you doing?" he questioned angrily. He tried to move past her but she wrapped her arms around him and held him still.

"I'm protecting you and our son from hateful versions of each other," Ashley explained. "He's not the only one that hasn't been getting enough sleep lately."

"I know," Andros admitted, "I just don't want him to be afraid."

"We can talk to him in the morning after we've all gotten some more sleep," Ashley promised and Andros yawned. "Now, get in that bed before I have to get hateful with you."

"Yes, mamam," he saluted tiredly and collapsed on the bed. He was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow and Ashley just shook her head. She managed to get his boots and his jacket off and then placed an extra blanket from the drawer over him. She got herself ready for bed and finally joined Andros in bed.

It seemed like mere minutes later when Ashley heard, "Mommy, can I get in bed with you and Daddy?" She opened her eyes just enough to see Brytan standing on her side of the bed. As she picked him up and placed him between her and Andros she was suddenly glad that they had decided to get a bigger bed. Her son curled up against her side and she wrapped her arms around him before falling back asleep.

When Andros woke up the next morning he was quite surprised to find not only Ashley curled up against his side but also Brytan lying on top of him. He laughed softly, wincing when he felt Brytan stir. He rubbed his son's back, willing him back to sleep, sighing when he felt his breathing deepen again. Next to him he could feel Ashley stirring and soon his eyes were met by hers.

"When did this happen?" he asked quietly, gesturing to their son.

"He came in last night and wanted to sleep with us," she explained. "I think he had a bad dream or something but I was too tired to asked last night."

"I had a bad dream," Brytan whispered, surprising his parents. "The bad people got me and you came to get me and they hurt you."

"You don't need to worry about them getting you," Andros promised his son. "We wouldn't let that happen."

"What if they get me when we go down to Earth?" he asked and Andros and Ashley realized that he had a legitimate concern.

"What if I make you your very own communicator?" Andros said. "That way you could teleport yourself back here if anything happened while we're on Earth." Brytan nodded excitedly at the prospect of finally getting his own communicator, which he had been begging his father for. Andros laughed at his son's reaction. "So, will that make you feel better?"

"Yes," Brytan answered, hugging both of his parents. "Can I help you make it? Please?"

"Yeah, you can help," Andros said, "but first I think we need to get showers and have some breakfast."

A little over an hour later Andros and Brytan were beginning to make his communicator. Andros was trying to make the communicator smaller and lighter so it would be easier for Brytan to both wear and use. Finally after about two hours of work they finally finished Brytan's communicator. Brytan took it from his father and put it around his wrist.

"Can I try it?" he asked.

"You and I will go to Earth and then you can teleport back up here," Andros stated and they headed down to Earth. "Are you ready for him, Ash?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Tell him to come on up." Just as Brytan pushed the button on his communicator there was an explosion right behind his father.

"You have to help Daddy!" he yelled as he materialized on the Megaship.

"I'm okay, Bry," his father told him. "I teleported with you." He ran over and gave his father a big hug. "DECA, what was the explosion about?"

"It seems as though the remaining Psychos may be fighting amongst themselves again," she said.

"Viewing screen," he ordered. When the viewing screen came to life the rangers saw Psycho Red fighting Psycho Black and Silver. "Why are they fighting each other?"

"Psycho Red keeps saying that he's going to personally destroy all of us so I think he's trying to get rid of his competition," Ashley replied.

"Maybe it would be best if we just let them destroy each other," Zhane said. "I mean it would save us a lot of trouble."

"But we can't let them keep fighting on Earth," Cassie argued. "They'll end up hurting someone."

"Cassie's right," Carlos added. "We have to send them somewhere else. But where?"

"How about the moon?" Karone suggested. "I mean there's no one there and we could still keep an eye on them and make sure the fight doesn't get out of control."

"DECA, can you get a lock on the Psycho Rangers?" Andros asked.

"Yes," DECA replied. "Teleporting now." The rangers watched as the Psychos appeared on the surface of the moon. They appeared confused for a few moments but quickly began fighting again. It didn't take long for Psycho Red to slice and dice his way through Psycho Black and then he turned his full attention to Psycho Silver, who had just been trying to stay out of the way.

"Come on, Psycho Silver," Zhane cheered. "You can take him down." When the other rangers stared at him he just shrugged. "I always cheer for the underdog plus silver is my favorite color if you hadn't noticed."

"You're such a doofus sometimes," Cassie commented and everyone else nodded in agreement. The sound of an explosion turned their attention back to the fight and they were surprised to see the Dark Fortress firing at the Psychos. While Psycho Red was able to dodge the majority of the blast Psycho Silver quickly fell and it wasn't long before he was in pieces on the moon's surface. Psycho Red was quickly teleported onto the Dark Fortress and it raced away.

"I think we may have upset them," Karone said. "At least there's only one Psycho left."

"But it's Psycho Red," Ashley argued, "and he seems determined to destroy all of us."

"Especially me," Andros added and the others were surprised to hear the worry in his voice. He was always the strong, hardheaded on and it scared them to think he had lost that.

"Don't worry, Daddy," Brytan started, giving Andros a hug, "you guys the good guys. You beat him."

Just as Andros was about to replay DECA warned, "Psycho Red has appeared in Angel Grove." Andros gave Brytan a quick hug and then raced away with the others to their jumptubes.

When the rangers landed on Earth they found themselves face-to-face with not only Psycho Red but also Darkliptor and a group of Quantrons. Before they could really react the Quantrons charged at them and separated the rangers. As soon as they had Andros adequately separated from the rest of the group the Quantrons surrounding him quickly left and started fighting with the other rangers.

"Now it's just you and me, Red Rangers," Psycho Red growled. "Finally, I get to fight you without any interruptions." He charged at Andros and the two were immediately caught up in a brutal battle. When Psycho Red knocked him to the ground Andros realized that Psycho Red only wanted one of them to walk away from this fight.

Meanwhile, twenty feet away Ashley finally got rid of the Quantrons surrounding her and looked over at Andros. She could tell that he was having trouble fighting Psycho Red but before she could run over to him, more Quantrons surrounded her.

"Guys," she said, "we have to get to Andros." The rangers fought harder and faster but no to no avail as more Quantrons materialized to take the places of the ones they destroyed.

"We won't be able to do anything with them coming back like this," Zhane stated as he kicked another Quantron to the ground. "We have to all move towards Andros. They'll try to stop us but we just have to keep trying to go that way little by little." Slowly, the rangers managed to get all the Quantrons so that their backs were to Andros and Psycho Red and they began making slow progress towards the other fight. Ashley and Karone caught a glimpse of Andros being thrown by Psycho Red and hitting a tree hard. They were both surprised when he was able to get up and keep fighting but the lack of coordination and slowness of his punches and kicks told them that something was wrong.

Suddenly, sparks flew from Psycho Red's helmet and they heard Darkliptor laugh. The Quantrons disappeared and the rangers rushed to Andros' side. Zhane and Carlos helped him up and supported him as he regained his footing. They watched helplessly as Psycho Red transformed into the monster version of himself.

"Let's see how you deal with this," Darkliptor said as he to disappeared.

"Andros," Ashley began, "go back to the ship. We'll take care of Psycho Red."

"No," he argued. "If I'm not here he won't fight and we can't risk him getting any stronger. We have to take care of this now. Mega Voyager!" The rangers were teleported into the Mega Voyager while Zhane and Karone manned the Mega Winger. Psycho Red wasted no time going directly for the Mega Voyager but the Mega Winger blocked him.

"What's the matter, Red Ranger?" he taunted. "Can't beat me without your friends helping you?" Andros bit his tongue to refrain from saying anything, knowing that it would only lead to a bigger fight. He advanced slowly on Psycho Red, praying that his vision would clear up. He swung at the psycho but hit nothing but air causing his teammates to worry.

"Andros, are you okay?" Ashley asked, reaching out a hand and laying it on his shoulder.

"I'm…" he began, but stopped as his head began swimming even more. "No, I'm not."

"Ashley, you take him back to the ship," T.J. ordered. "We can take care of this guy." Ashley nodded and they were teleported directly to the Med Bay. Andros immediately laid down on one of the beds and closed his eyes, showing Ashley just how much his head was hurting. She glanced up at DECA's nearest eye and the synthetron on the wall hummed to life. Ashley retrieved the pain reliever and helped Andros drink it before sitting back and waiting for news about the battle.

Meanwhile, the remaining rangers were having a hard time dealing with Psycho Red but he had yet to notice that Andros was no longer there. Suddenly, Psycho Red threw the Mega Voyager to the ground and managed to also knock down the Mega Winger. He looked into the window of the Mega Voyager and saw that Andros was gone. He growled loudly and jumped off them before disappearing.

"Let's get back to the ship," Zhane suggested and they teleported back to the Megaship. "How is he?" he asked when he and Karone had made it to the Med Bay.

"DECA says he only has a mild concussion," Ashley said. "He went to sleep once we got here but he hasn't woken back up yet." She glanced up at the clock on the wall. "But it's time to wake him up now." She moved back over to the bed and gently placed her hand on his shoulder and shook it slightly. Andros' eyes slowly opened and he looked up at her.

"How did the fight go?" he asked and Zhane and Karone moved over to the bed.

"Psycho Red left when he figured out you weren't there anymore," Karone told him. "How are you feeling?"

"My head doesn't hurt anymore," he replied, giving it an experimental shake. "Must not have been as bad as I thought."

"You only had a mild concussion," DECA explained. "The worst symptoms should be gone and you can get up although I would suggest not fighting until tomorrow."

"Thanks, DECA," Andros said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up slowly, ready to sit back down if he felt dizzy. "Okay, let's make a plan to get rid of this last Psycho."

For hours the rangers attempted to come up with ideas to get rid of Psycho Red but none of them sounded feasible. Eventually everyone had gone to bed except for Andros and Ashley.

"You go on to bed," he told her. "I'm just going to start the scans and I'll be right there." Ashley nodded and headed to their room while Andros started typing in commands on the console in front of him after turning DECA off.

Suddenly, the viewing screen came to life and Psycho Red said, "Red Ranger, how nice to see you again. I hope your head is feeling better."

"Enough with the pleasantries," Andros growled. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want," Psycho Red replied. "I want to fight you and only you to determine once and for all who's better. "I'll be on the moon's surface. Be there in one hour."

The screen went black and Andros thought about his choices. If he didn't meet Psycho Red then he would probably launch an attack on Earth but if he did go to fight Psycho Red he knew that there would be hell to pay when Ashley and Karone found out. He walked down to his and Ashley's room and found her already asleep. He gently kissed her cheek before heading back to the holding bay. As he raced towards the moon's surface he was thankful that DECA was offline and wouldn't be able to tell the other where he was.

"There you are," Psycho Red said as Andros landed. "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show."

"Let's get this over with," Andros replied, dropping into a fighting stance. He fought his urge to charge at Psycho Red and just waited. Psycho Red charged at him at full force and Andros silently called for his Spiral Saber, blocking his attack. They fought on and on and Andros began to get tired. He knew that he couldn't give up because giving up would mean that he would be killed and he couldn't allow that to happen. Finally, he saw his chance and quickly combined his blaster and Spiral Saber aiming at Psycho Red. He fired at the last remaining Psycho, smiling behind his helmet when Psycho Red exploded.

When he arrived back on the Megaship he was surprised to see everyone waiting for him in the holding bay. He tried to think of something to say but the looks coming from all of them, especially Ashley and Karone, he knew staying quiet was his best option.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Karone exploded, coming to stand toe-to-toe with her brother. "Or were you thinking at all?"

"I had to fight him," Andros tried to explain. "If I didn't go he would have attacked Earth and people could have gotten hurt."

"Why didn't you at least tell us?" Ashley asked, coming to stand beside Karone. "We would have helped you."

"I didn't want to risk anyone else getting hurt," he said. "Now, he's gone and we don't have to worry about anymore Psychos."

"Exactly," Zhane broke in when it looked like Karone was going to argue with Andros again. "Look, let's all go back to bed and get some sleep. We can talk more about this in the morning." They all headed off to bed leaving Andros and Ashley alone.

"Oh, don't even think about it," Ashley stated when Andros opened his mouth. "I'm not letting you out of my sight this time."

"I was just going to say I love you," Andros defended although he did smile slightly. "Now, let's get to bed."

A/N: Please Review!


End file.
